Mingle the Classes
by Jagger3
Summary: Gamzee is the heir to the Makara Family, one of the highest families on the social social hierarchy scale. His best friend and secret lover, however, is right at the bottom. Their class difference keeps the two of them apart and makes their relationship extremely dangerous, especially considering the consequences if they were caught. Rated M for violence, language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tavros yelped as he was shoved against the back of the elevator, and then reached out and pulled Gamzee against him, lips connecting hungrily as tongues battled for dominance.

Growling, Gamzee's hands tugged and pulled at Tavros' shirt, invading with a bit of skillful maneuvering due to the lack of space between their bodies. Thin fingers slid up caramel sides and around to his lower back, trying to pull him closer.

_Ding!_

Rufio looked up at the sound of the elevator, smiling as he watched his little brother walk calmly out from the doors, leaving behind a relaxed looking Gamzee, "Hey Tavros, did you have fun with your friend?"

"Yeah." Tavros smiled and they left, but not before he turned and shot his secret lover a predatory gaze right as the doors slid shut.

The affair had been going on for almost a year.

It hadn't exactly been planned or anything. Gamzee and Tavros had been the best of friends since they were toddlers and had done everything together, despite their vast differences on the social hierarchy scale. Gamzee was part of the Makara family, all the way at the top of the pyramid. The Makara's were very wealthy and had more than a foot in the baked goods business. One wouldn't assume pastries would make you a billionaire, but hey—everyone loves a good pie. Tavros, on the other hand, was right smack down at the bottom. His family, the Nitrams, weren't known for anything. His mother worked at a diner and his father had a steady, respectable job as a low ranking business man of sorts.

They met through day care.

It had been an accident; the Makara's had signed toddler-Gamzee up for a more 'well known' type of day care but sadly there had been a mix up and Gamzee had ended up with the lower class children. The Makara's, though irritated, decided to leave it alone since Gamzee seemed fine there and it was only for a little while.

While there, toddler-Gamzee was instantly shunned by the other kids. Children, as many will tell you, are extremely cruel. When they see something or someone different, they instantly isolate it from their 'normal' group. It's not really their fault though—just think of how children are raised. When they are in pre-school, a popular assignment is for a teacher to hold up a bunch of pictures and ask, 'which one is different than the others?'

So Gamzee, being from a wealthy home and never had to do without, was instantly selected as 'different.'

He played alone, ate alone, and took naps alone. That is, until one of the other kids finally approached him.

He was smaller than the other children, with big brown eyes and slightly longer hair than most boys. He picked up his favorite stuffed animal, a white bull, and walked over to Gamzee who was playing with a stuffed white goat.

Gamzee looked up and stared at him, wondering if this kid was going to try and get his goat. Nobody touched his goat. That was one thing all the other children learned rather quickly.

But instead, the little boy grinned broadly, showing a missing front tooth, and held out his stuffed animal, "Wanna play?"

Looking affronted, Gamzee only stared at him in shock. His flabbergasted expression matched the rest of the children's stunned looks. "Uh, why?"

"Why not?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"'cause I'm weird." Gamzee mumbled, turning back to his goat and slouching miserably, "Nobody will play with me 'cause I'm different."

The little boy thought about this for a moment and then said rather pointedly, "But you look like me! You're a people, right? I'm a people too! And look, we both like white animals!"

Gamzee watched warily as the little boy sat next to him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Gamzee."

"I'm Tavros!"

"Tav…" Gamzee smiled suddenly, all teeth, and Tavros giggled at how ludicrous such a large smile was on such a small kid.

They played all day, and when the Makara's driver came to pick Gamzee up, the little Makara would talk of nothing but his new friend all the way home.

Time passed, and Gamzee and Tavros ended up going to the same elementary school. They grew even closer, and soon Tavros began to invite him over for play dates. The Makara's weren't thrilled by this, though at first they weren't aware. They didn't exactly pay attention to their only son—they had live-in nannies for that. But whenever they would see their child, Gamzee would only talk excitedly about his commoner friend.

It wasn't approved of, and for middle school Gamzee was sent overseas to learn how to be a proper Makara in some private institution where his father went as a boy. He loathed it and was kicked out after a month.

The Makara's tried a few other things, but once it became clear Gamzee was dead set on having his commoner friend, they decided it was alright so long as Gamzee knew what his little friend was; below them. They reminded him at every possible chance, but since they rarely ever saw their son, it rolled off the care-free boy like water over a stone.

In high school the two of them took art class together and would make up excuses to spend the night at each other's houses (almost always Tavros') because they had an 'art project' due or something.

One night, as they were curled up against each other in Tavros' too small bed, Gamzee finally got the nerve up to kiss him. It had resulted in turning Tavros into a blushing mess, but Gamzee told his friend (as he turned the color of a tomato) that he'd liked him for a while and wanted to be with him. To his undying relief, Tavros admitted the same.

Over the years their relationship had developed, but it was hard. Naturally, if the Makara's found out about their son's little 'fraternization' with the lower class teen, there would be some severe punishment done. Even Tavros' family wouldn't approve of him dating someone like Gamzee Makara. Mingling between classes just wasn't done.

So, naturally, Gamzee loved it.

Anything that would defy his parents, even in secret, was the best damn thing in the world to him. He even went so far as to begin to smoke pot, although he quit soon after when Tavros found out and screamed at him for an hour straight. That had been…fucking scary. After that Gamzee curbed the illegal side of things, but his affair with Tavros satisfied it all.

Whenever Tavros came over to hang, they'd chill out and watch movies and sometimes (never) do homework. Then the other stuff worked its way in there. Though they almost never stayed at Gamzee's house, Tavros had found out rather quickly how 'frisky' his lover could be when they did.

So the two of them, each on the opposite ends of the social latter, went from best friends to lovers.

"Hey motherfucker, watcha doing?"

Tavros grinned and adjusted the phone on his shoulder, "Trying to make dinner and talk to you at the same time."

"What's for dinner?"

"Small children," Tavros said innocently, a smile tugging on his lips, "why? Are you gonna come over and have dinner with us?" His voice rose slightly with hope. He loved it when Gamzee dropped by for dinner. His family even liked him. But there was always that invisible line…

"Nah I can't make it this time bro. Dad's coming in from a business trip we gotta put on the happy family routine."

The bitterness in Gamzee's voice was poorly masked, and Tavros sighed softly, "Okay, try not to aggravate him any more than you need to this time."

"Sure thing bro."

Tavros smiled softly and glanced around the kitchen to make sure he was alone before whispering, "I love you."

There was a surprised silence on the other end; they usually never said it aloud when other people could hear. Then came the, "Right back atcha bro, more than you could ever motherfucking imagine."

They hung up and Tavros went back to making dinner.

"Young master, dinner is ready. Your parents request your presence in the dining room." The head of the staff said, head bowed in proper respect to the heir of the Makara family.

"Hold the fuck up, I can't get this god damn tie on." Gamzee grumbled, fidgeting with the irritating piece of purple silk.

"Do you require assistance, young master?"

Gamzee sighed, dropping his hands in defeat, "That'd be motherfucking fantastic…"

The Head of Staff, who also served as the butler and was the most trusted of all the Makara's servants, walked behind Gamzee and undid the knotted mess around his neck. With a few graceful twists and turns he had the tie looking pristine against the darker purple collared shirt.

"Thanks bro." Gamzee said, grinning at the reflection of the man in the mirror.

The Head of Staff suddenly looked very flustered and stepped back, "Dinner, young master?" He bowed and held open the door, waiting patiently for Gamzee to head down to the dining room. He'd stand there all night if he had too…

With a stifled sigh Gamzee walked past him and down the grand staircase, resisting the urge to kick the banister and scuff up his newly polished shoes. He felt confined in his form fitting suit that had been flown in, handmade, from Italy for his last birthday. The sharp click on his shoes on the floor made him twitchy, but he kept up his 'perfect son' charade easily. It was a game, almost a dance, when it came to behaving the way his parents wanted him to.

The double oak doors opened before him into the dining room, and the music inside Gamzee's head struck up a tune for his dance.

After the proper greetings were exchanged, Gamzee sat directly in the middle of the table meant for twelve, his parents on each end. The dinner was enough for the amount the table sat, and Gamzee glanced at his see-though china plate with a dread. He always felt like he'd break the fucking things every time he touched them.

"So, son, how are your studies?"

Step one of the Makara Waltz, "Fine, father, I got the highest score in my last math exam." Thanks to those study sessions with Tavros, of course…and the heated make out that followed every time Gamzee got a question right on the take home study packet. It had worked wonders…and made taking the test a little uncomfortable with the memory.

"I heard the Ampora's are holding a ball, you know their son, right?" His mother asked, "Handsome young man, engaged to the heiress of the Peixes family."

Betrothed from birth, actually, Gamzee mentally corrected. Aloud he responded, "Eridan, yes I have a class with him."

"Wonderful, it's so good to hear you're socializing with someone of equal status." His mother said simply, and Gamzee felt his fist tighten around the silver fork in his hand.

"Speaking of which, are you still keeping company with that low class boy?" His father suddenly asked, and Gamzee carefully schooled his features. Time for step two.

"Yes, we study together most nights. That was how I got the highest grade." Gamzee's tone was even and polite, strongly resisting the urge to mention what else they get up to most nights.

"Mmm…" His mother said passively, taking a sip from her wine, "Well I shall enjoy going to the Ampora's ball. We must have them over for tea sometime."

God no.

"Indeed."

Oh god no please no.

"Would you like that?" His mother asked, turning to Gamzee, "To have some time to converse with someone your own…age?"

No no no no no no no no, "Yes, thank you, mother."

And so the waltz passed its first dance without incident.

After dinner Gamzee headed upstairs, waving off the Head of Staff's offer to assist him with the removal of his clothes. _I can remove the fucking things just fine_, Gamzee thought sourly. Closing the door with a snap, he turned the lock and instantly shed each article of the accursed monkey outfit he'd been forced into. Lastly was the tie and Gamzee paused, looking at himself in the mirror, clad in his boxers and tie. Smirking, he took out his cell phone and snapped a picture, then sent it to Tavros.

At least someone would get something enjoyment out of tonight.

"A ball?"

Gamzee nodded glumly, "And I'll give you one guess who's it is."

Though Tavros wasn't one of the upper class, he'd listened to Gamzee rant about them long enough to know what that expression he was wearing meant, "Ampora."

"Bingo! The sea protégée!" Gamzee sucked in his cheeks, making his thin face look shockingly gaunt, and puckered his lips in a fish impression that made Tavros laugh. "Yeah, fishy and fishy Jr. are holding a ball. Guess what the theme is?"

"Um, underwater tropic?" Tavros tried, earning a grin from his best friend and lover.

"Ha! No, sadly not—that'd be hilarious—it's a masquerade."

"Bless you."

"A masked ball basically. You get all dressed up and then slap a mask on your face so nobody can pin the blame on you when you set the whole place up in flames."

"Or step on your dance partners toes." Tavros added brightly.

Gamzee snickered and lay down across the small love seat in Tavros' room, cuddling up against Tavros' midsection and nuzzling his lover's stomach, "You only did that once."

"You screamed." Tavros reminded him.

"I did not—okay yeah I did. But I was barefoot and you wear wearing those monster shit kicking boots!" Gamzee protested, his voice muffled by his lover's shirt.

"Heh, sorry about that." Tavros chuckled, "So what sort of mask will you wear?"

"I dunno…maybe something freaky. Like a harlequin mask." Gamzee mused, already planning on upsetting his mother and earning a stern look of disapproval from his father.

Tavros grinned and ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair, "Sounds like you."

Looking up, Gamzee winked cheekily at him, "Why? Would you prefer something different, Tav?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well…I was all up and thinking about having a nude painting done of you, shrunk the fuck down, and then plastered across a blank mask. I could parade around with that little miracle if you'd prefer?"

"Oh god no." Tavros laughed, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Gamzee chuckled and pushed himself up on his elbows, stealing a kiss from his lover, "I'd motherfucking enjoy watching the painting being done though."

"You'd enjoy any activity as long as I was naked." Tavros muttered, pushing Gamzee down with mock irritation.

"Guilty as a motherfucker!" Gamzee grinned up at him, his eyes softening slightly as he reached up and pushed his fingers through Tavros' Mohawk. "Wanna come with me?"

"To watch a nude painting?" Tavros arched an eyebrow.

"Nah bro, to the ball."

Tavros' eyes widened slightly and then he sighed, catching the hand in his hair with one of his own and bringing it down, "You know I can't do that Gamz…"

"Why not?" Gamzee insisted, "It's a masked ball! Nobody would know. I could say you're the second cousin twice removed from the Peixes family and nobody would know any different!"

"Peix—Gamzee come on," Tavros scoffed at the mention of the royal family, "that's a completely absurd idea, even for you."

"I could teach you," Gamzee mumbled, "I could show you how to act, and it'd only be for a night."

"And what? You'd dance with me the entire night? Don't you think people would find that odd?"

"…men dancing together is acceptable…"

"The same two men? Over and over?" Tavros looked incredulously at his lover.

"I…I just want you to be there." Gamzee said quietly, looking away. He always felt so incredibly alone in the massive, Makara mansion, but the feeling grew ten times worse when they went to other families' balls and other formal events. It was incredible how one could feel completely cut off while surrounded by hundreds of people. Gamzee felt Tavros' hands in his hair, petting him softly, and he looked up to see sad brown eyes.

"I know, Gamz."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Music filled the air in the massive gold ballroom and Gamzee stepped forwards into the dance gracefully. He was dressed in an elegant tail coat, tie, gloves, and simple black mask across his eyes and cheekbones. His partner was shadowy and hard to see, though her dress smelled like lavender. Clasping hands and wrapping one around her waist, Gamzee began to effortlessly waltz across the golden marble floor._

_All around him men and women danced, their dresses brushing the floor in a soft rustle of silk and masks smiling with delight. The sound of music rose higher, growing sweet and sad as the dancing partners whirled away, separating, and then catching hold of their new companions._

_A man took the woman's place, shorter than Gamzee with a simple white opera mask on. His alluring dark eyes stared out from under the covering as they swept in endless circles around the golden room, matched step for step. _

_Flowing like water, the two increased the tempo of their waltz, spinning gracefully around couples, pressed close together as they moved as one. Those eyes stared at him, burning, and Gamzee struggled to remember who it was. _

_The eyes made him feel warm, and suddenly the positions had been switched and the stranger was holding Gamzee tightly against his broad chest, sweeping him off his feet in a delicate twirl. Gamzee gasped as his feet touched the ground again and he pulled him close. _

_Reaching up, hand trembling, Gamzee pulled at the ties securing the stranger's mask. _

_It fell away and melted into a white mist, revealing the person who held Gamzee so intimately. _

_The others danced on around the two of them, creating a small circle around the entranced lovers. Slowly, they begin to dance again, in tight, small circles, around and around, gazing into each other's eyes._

"_You came."_

"_Of course I came." He replied, his voice sweet and gentle, making Gamzee's heart swell in his chest._

"_I love you."_

"_I came to see you one last time."_

"_What?" Gamzee stared at him, uncomprehending as his partner smiled up at him, still dancing in smooth, flowing steps._

"_I'm leaving now. I wanted to say good bye." _

"_No! No you can't leave!" Gamzee struggled in his arms, trying to stop the dance to try and speak to him, but his partner only held him tighter._

"_Please don't be upset. I have to go now." His hold continued to tighten and Gamzee cried out in pain, unable to breath. Then he was gone, and Gamzee gasped and straightened up, looking around wildly._

_Spotting a dark brown Mohawk moving through the dancers, Gamzee instantly plunged into the enchanting fray, fighting his way through, "Wait! Wait don't go! You can't go!"_

_Tavros didn't turn and continued to walk, growing farther and farther away the more Gamzee tried to get to him._

"_TAVROS!"_

"GAH!" Gamzee lurched up, his heart flying out of his chest as he tried to get his bearings. He looked wildly around the dark purple room, panting frantically as the anxiety began to lift. With a soft curse he fell back into his pillows, rubbing his face with his hands. Rolling over, Gamzee grabbed his cell phone and opened up a blank text message and then paused, seeing the time. He'd probably be fast asleep, dreaming about something nice…the last thing Tavros needed was a frantic text at four o'clock in the morning.

With a groan Gamzee rolled over, curling into a small ball as his heart rate finally dropped back to normal. Of course that shit wouldn't happen; it was a load of motherfucking stress and anxiety just fucking up his dreams. That's all.

By the time the Head of Staff came around to wake him up, Gamzee was calm and relaxed. He ate breakfast by himself in the smaller dining room (which seated eight) and then went upstairs for a shower.

Stepping under the hot spray, Gamzee sighed quietly. The god damn ball was tonight and he DID NOT want to go. It was a whole new level of 'oh fuck no get me AWAY from that shit' that Gamzee had yet to experience. Until now.

But as he dried himself off with a fluffy towel, he knew he didn't have a right to complain. Sure he hated his family and despised his life, but he was also lucky. He had Tavros.

Honestly, Gamzee didn't know what he might do if he didn't have his best bro around…

Pushing that thought from mind he began to get ready for the ball, which they were leaving for around five. And by getting ready, that meant lounging around in a towel with wet hair on the nice expensive couch until the constant morose glances from the Head of Staff finally guilt tripped him into going upstairs.

Stupid fucker.

"For cods sake Makara at least pretend to look interested!"

An accented voice and terrible fish pun cut through Gamzee's brooding and he looked up from behind his mask into narrowed eyes. "Sorry, Ampora."

Eridan Ampora groaned from behind his silvery scaled mask, his wavery voice giving Gamzee the distinct impression of a gargling seagull, "I asked if you would mind dancing with my fiancé while I go and get her a beverage."

"Not at all." Gamzee set off to find her, remembering the interesting mask she wore. Feferi Peixes was a beautiful woman, he supposed, and quite sought after to make the perfect alliance between families. The Ampora's were the ideal match in wealth and control over certain valuable assists—so their children were set off together like a matching pair of ponies rather than people.

Spotting Feferi milling around by one of the walls, Gamzee walked over and bowed shortly, "Ms. Peixes, may I have this dance?"

"Gamzee! Of course, don't be so formal." She smiled out from behind one of the most elaborate, distracting masks he'd seen yet. It looked like a squid or maybe an octopus; it covered her face from brow to cheekbones, and then intricately delicate tentacles stretched and curled along her cheeks, lips and jaw. It was a beautiful shimmering red gold color, but Gamzee couldn't quite shake the feeling that it sort of looked like it was eating her face…

Escorting her to the dance floor, Gamzee and Feferi began to dance. All around them couples spun in elegant, fashionable circles, holding their partners painfully as bodies twisted around each other. Masks of all sorts dotted the ballroom; jokers, kings, plague doctors, cats, horses, opera phantoms, and many others. It turned the place into a formal ghoul fest, and it gave Gamzee the creeps.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Feferi asked, her light, sweet voice breaking through Gamzee's thoughts.

"Yeah." Gamzee had to restrain from throwing out a 'bro' or even worse a 'motherfucker'. "Are you and Sir. Fishy Puns having fun?" At least teasing Eridan about his lame fish jokes was acceptable. Social codes were weird as a motherfucker. Gamzee had to take extra special care to speak in a certain manner around his parents or others like them, so by the time he got around people like Tavros for example, he had a lot of 'motherfuck's to get out.

Feferi giggled, her pink lips spreading to reveal pearly white teeth, "Yes, we're doing just swell."

Gamzee rolled his eyes, motherfuck he'd forgotten how annoying those puns were. Thankfully the dance was over and Eridan was by his elbow instantly, practically radiating 'back the fuck off' as he handed Feferi her drink and then steered her away.

Grateful to be free once again, Gamzee slipped off to the side as the band stuck up another dance. A little ways a way he spotted his parents partaking in a rather stiff looking waltz. He looked up at the massive grandfather clock on the other side of the room, sighing through his nose. It was only eleven o'clock…god dammit.

He sighed again and looked up, something catching his eye. A man with broad shoulders and a Mohawk stepped out of Gamzee's line of vision, and with a gasp he took a couple steps forwards—only to realize it was just someone with a feathery mask.

Sinking back into his corner, Gamzee nibbled on his lower lip. He's pretty much forgotten about that motherfucking fuck fest of a dream until just now. He looked again at his parents, still dancing, and straightened up. They would never know. They wouldn't realize he was missing even if he'd been gone for weeks at a time.

Gamzee turned and melted into the shadows, slinking past the servants lining the walls and exiting through a servant's entrance hidden behind a piece of paneling. He closed the door softly behind him and turned, only to leap forward and clap a hand over the mouth of the maid who looked like she was about ready to scream, "Shh! Please don't all up and scream at me, Miss." Gamzee whispered, hand still over her mouth, "I'm just trying to escape a dance partner, you know?" He kept his rough voice low and soothing, and he saw the fear being replaced with embarrassment. Removing his hand, Gamzee smiled at her and slipped past, hurrying away before she could alert someone of his presence—not that he thought she would.

After getting thoroughly lost way too many times, Gamzee finally emerged from the servant's entrance to the foyer. Looking around nervously, he hurried to the front doors and opened them just a crack, perfect for someone with a shockingly thin body to slip through like a whisper. Shutting the door, Gamzee leapt down the sweeping marble steps towards where numerous expensive, gleaming cars lay. Sadly, he hadn't stolen his parent's car keys and he knew their driver would rather consume engine fuel than drive Gamzee anywhere.

So he'd walk.

It was almost fifteen miles to get to Tavros' house, and Gamzee would be walking it in a tailcoat, mask, and polished shoes.

Grinning, he set off, whistling cheerfully as he went.

A soft thunk and a muffled curse stirred Tavros from his sleep, but not enough for him to properly wake. He mumbled and rolled over, trying to get back to his dream about flying.

Tap tap tap

Tavros could almost feel the gentle swooping sensation filling his chest as his feet lifted from the ground, the sky ever blue and welcoming as he began to reach for it. Everything felt light and free, his body floating gracefully, weightless of any pain from his land-bound life.

Tap tap tap!

The feeling began to fade, replaced by a dull feeling of a familiar weight settling on his body. It felt as though a cord had been attached to his stomach and was slowly reeling him back to earth, and with every inch he was pulled back, the heaviness around him increased.

Tap tap TAP!

"Mnffg…" Tavros rolled over and cracked open his eyes, his mind feeling fuzzy and out of focus. He lay there for a minute, wondering what the hell had woken him, before the noise came again.

TAP TAP TAP!

Pushing the warm covers off, Tavros swung his legs out of bed and peered at the window across the side of his bed. The moonlight was filtering through, and for a second he didn't see anything. And then suddenly a grinning, black and purple clown-type mask appeared at his window, and Tavros almost fell off his bed in shock. Heart thudding in his chest, Tavros opened his mouth to scream only to watch as the mask was ripped off, showing something a little less horrifying. "_Shit!_"

Hurrying over, Tavros threw open the window, "Fuck, Gamzee, you almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at a ball?" He backed up as his lover climbed in through his window, raising an eyebrow at his filthy shoes and mud stained pants. "So was the ball held in a swamp, by any chance?"

Gamzee grinned and tossed the mask aside, shrugging out of his jacket and pushing his hair from his sweaty brow, "Nah, though I think I might've fallen into a ditch at one point. I wasn't too sure."

"A ditch?"

"Yeah, and there was this motherfucking rat there the size of—"

"Ugh, no thank you, spare me the details." Tavros grumbled, closing the window and turning to him, "But what are you doing h—mnf!" He gave a muffled protest as his question was cut off suddenly by a pair of lips against his own. He felt Gamzee wrap his arms around his body and press into him, mouth moving hungrily against his.

Tavros stumbled backwards slightly as Gamzee pushed him towards the bed, yelping as he was pushed onto the mattress. He watched quietly as Gamzee hastily undid his dress shirt, wondering what had happened. Gamzee was in a mood. But he only got like that when something or someone upset him—usually his parents or if he thought Tavros would be taken from him. Then he'd get like this.

Shirt off, Gamzee crawled onto the bed, hovering over Tavros, eyes gleaming like bullets as he stared down at his lover, "Tavros…"

"Yeah, Gamz?"

"You know I motherfucking love you, right?" He asked, and instantly Tavros knew what had happened.

Reaching up, Tavros wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and smiled up at him, "Yeah Gamz, I love you too." He watched as a flicker of relief crossed Gamzee's face and he felt a prick of sadness; they both knew how fragile this was, and how easy it could all be brought crashing down. Often, they'd sit together and wonder aloud if it was worth it, if maybe they should just go back to being friends. But one brush of their hands or a single look sent those ideas spiraling away. It was like getting a taste of freedom and then wondering if you should return to your captors.

Lips pressed against Tavros' again, with less of the wild desperation from before, and Tavros shivered as he felt one of Gamzee's hands slide up his thigh. Forgetting the time of night—actually it was early morning by this point—Tavros responded with a small sound in the back of his throat, encouraging him on.

Gamzee kicked off his muddy shoes, letting them tumble to the ground as he pressed down against Tavros' body, lips moving down his lovers jaw and along his neck. His tongue flickered out to taste the sweet caramel flesh before him, and he smiled as he felt fingers tangle in his hair. Swiping the tip of his tongue along the side of his lover's neck, Gamzee nipped him teasingly as his hands began to wander. Fingers crept up Tavros' shirt, caressing the familiar dips and curves of his caramel body that Gamzee knew as well as his own. Finding a nipple, thin fingers played with it until it was sensitive and pert to the touch.

Tiny noises issued from Tavros' lips as Gamzee's fingers assaulted his chest, and he tugged on the unruly black hair. "Gamz, stop teasing me…"

"You seem to be enjoying it, motherfucker." Gamzee purred in response, rolling his hips against his lover's hardening erection, earning a soft gasp in return. With a smirk he did it again, grinding his hips provocatively against his lover's, feeling him getting hard through his pajama bottoms.

Tavros' hands were on Gamzee's hips, holding him there as he bucked upwards, trying to get more friction. He loved the sight of Gamzee' lean, muscular body on top of his, especially when he was doing something like this. The fluid twists and curves of his body, each one sending pleasure though his veins, mesmerized Tavros like a flute did a cobra. "Gamzee…"

Reaching back down, Gamzee pulled off Tavros' night shirt and tossed it away, exposing his torso to his hungry eyes. Running his hands firmly down his lover's abdomen, he paused as his fingers dipped ever so slightly beneath his pajama bottoms. "You gonna be quiet, Tav?"

"Yeah." Tavros whispered, eyes wide as he waited for Gamzee to do something, anything.

A cheeky grin spread across Gamzee's features and he moved off of his boyfriend, pulling Tavros' pants off along with him. Settling between his legs, Gamzee ran the tip of his tongue up his lover's shaft, watching with heated dark eyes as Tavros let out a shaky breath. He licked him again, pressing his tongue against the underside of his dick and running it up to the head, where he lapped at the slit teasingly.

"Mnhh…" Tavros' head fell back and he bit his lower lip, beginning to ache as his body grew impatient. God damn Gamzee and his teasing, delicious, vulgar tongue—"Haah!" Tavros' musing were cut short as he felt Gamzee take him in his mouth and he whimpered needily as that sinful tongue teased his erection.

"I thought you said you were gonna be motherfucking quiet, Tav?" Gamzee murmured, a playful smirk dancing along his lips.

"You, ah, took me by surprise." Tavros admitted, rolling his hips upwards, "Do it again…"

With a grin Gamzee complied, and soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of Tavros whimpering and moaning, trying desperately to hold in his noises so not to wake his sleeping family.

"Gamz, mnngg, Gamzee wait stop…!" Tavros made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as Gamzee's warm, wet mouth was pulled away, leaving him perched just on the edge. "Hnnng god, Gamzee…" He felt Gamzee crawl up his body, and realized with a jolt that he'd gotten rid of his own pants sometime during the teasing, leaving them both completely bare to each other.

Lips met their partners' as the two of them kissed passionately, hands wandering as if to hold each other closer than they already were, not a breath of space between their intertwined bodies.

Gamzee's hands slid down to Tavros' thighs, spreading his legs and settling in-between, waiting for his lover to give the okay. When he heard the breathy plea, Gamzee kissed Tavros full on the lips to muffle his sounds as he pushed inside, shuddering at the white hot intensity of it. The first time they'd done this, Tavros had been so tight it he'd almost come the second he'd entered. Now the familiar, tight heat enveloped him and he moaned softly; it never stopped feeling as good as the first time.

Tavros arched off the bed, hands balling the sheets as a tiny whimper escaped his lips. "Haaah fuck, Gam..zee…mng…"

"Shit Tav…you feel amazing." Gamzee whispered roughly, muffing his words against Tavros' shoulder, gently rolling his hips forwards and hearing Tavros whimper quietly in his ear.

Tavros' hands flew to Gamzee's shoulders, gripping them painfully tight as he tried to control the volume of his voice, "Mnhh yesss…" He rocked his hips up to meet with Gamzee's soft movements, making them both suck in their breath at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Motherfuck." Gamzee gasped, and then started thrusting into him, moaning as Tavros made soft sounds of pleasure with every movement.

Dragging his nails down his lover's back Tavros bit down on his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to keep it down, "Ah, god yes, G-Gamzee…" His eyes flew open as he felt Gamzee hit something deep inside of him and he barely managed to bite back a sharp cry, "GA-AH! Gamzee oh god hit there again!"

Gamzee picked up the pace then, his hands moving to Tavros' hips and pulling him closer as he drove into him, leaning over his lover and staring heatedly at his flushed face.

"Ah, mnh, haah yes, G-Gamzee," Tavros couldn't seem to stop the flow of needy, soft pleas from his lips, his eyes hazy with lust as they locked on Gamzee's intense gaze, "Gamzee…"

"Fuck," Gamzee groaned, feeling his release building fast, and his forehead touched his lover's, "I love you, Tavros." He murmured, and then sealed his lover's lips with a searing kiss as he snapped his hips forwards, slamming into his prostate mercilessly.

Tavros clung to Gamzee, his arms wrapped tightly around him, fingers tangled in his hair, as his lover's lips muffled his cries of pleasure as he was overwhelmed by white hot ecstasy. With one last moan he came, breaking the kiss to gasp for air as his body arched off the bed, electrified with pleasure and sending Gamzee over the edge with him.

With a few gentle rocks of his hips, Gamzee rode out his orgasm inside Tavros; his body trembling slightly as he shakily supported himself over his lover's satisfied body. With a small noise he pulled out and lay down with him, purring as he felt Tavros gather him in his arms and hold him tightly.

"I love you too, Gamzee." Tavros whispered sleepily into his lover's hair, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly.

Gamzee buried his face into his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his thin arms around him and letting his body unwind.

Sleep took the pair of them shortly after, and they didn't stir again until well into the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Young Master? Are you awake?" Equius Zahhak, the Head of Staff to the noble Makara family, knocked politely on the youngest Makara's door. He stood there for a moment, mentally counting to twenty. That's usually the amount of time it took for the Young Master to mumble something—usually accompanied by a swear word—and then allow him to enter.

Twenty seconds passed and Equius frowned and tried again, "Young Master? It's almost noon. Would you care for breakfast?"

Nothing.

That was most peculiar. If it had been the Heads of the Family Equius would have probably assumed they were busy and tried again at a later time, but with the Young Master….even if he was busy he would say something. It was aggravating how he treated the staff; as if they were on the same level. That kind smile and 'bro' talk was not befitting to one of his status. Nevertheless, Equius did reserve a small fondness towards him, and was a little concerned when he wouldn't come to the door.

He stared at the door handle, polished to a shine, and wondered if he should open it. His fingers grazed the crystal knob and then he let his hand drop. No. It would not be proper of him to walk in. He would try again later.

With one last look at the door, Equius walked off to go instruct the cooks to put away breakfast and begin preparing lunch.

"Motherfucking son of a—OOF!" Gamzee wheezed as he had the wind knocked out of him, lying on his back and staring at the window of his room he'd just climbed through, "Motherfuck…" He groaned and sat up, his suit dripping wet and wrinkled, the hem of his pants stained with mud. He had his mask in one hand and his shoes and socks in the other. The walk home had been miserable; rain was pouring down and he was soaked to the bone by the time he arrived back at his place. He'd scaled three stories and managed to climb through his window without tripping the security system—something he was very smug about, only to trip and fall from the windowsill.

Peeling off his sweaty, soaking wet suit he tossed the ruined thing in the hamper and went to the bathroom to wash off the evidence of his shenanigans from last night…and perhaps again when he'd woken.

Stepping under the warm water, Gamzee made a deep sound of satisfaction and began to wash the dirt from his skin, grinning when he noticed a purple bruise on his shoulder that looked suspiciously like teeth marks.

Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, he walked out of the bathroom and into his room, tossing his mask off his bed and crawling into the silky soft sheets with a small moan. Fuck it felt good to be back in bed. He nuzzled his pillow and yawned, stretching out on his bed and drifting off.

"Young Master?"

Gamzee jerked up, staring in confusion at the wall. He was lying on his stomach, towel somewhere on the floor, butt ass naked and somebody was at the door, "Wassit?" God he sounded awful.

"Young Master? Is everything alright? You've been in your room almost all day."

Gamzee groaned and pulled the sheets back over himself, shivering, "That you, Equius?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure bro."

The Head of Staff immediately walked in and observed the situation, "…Young Master are you feeling alright?"

"'s'a little cold, s'all." Gamzee shivered again, his voice scratchy. God damn had he caught a bug from last night? Figures the Ampora party was diseased…

"I shall fetch you another blanket at once."

Gamzee opened his mouth to tell him that wasn't necessary, only to be interrupted by a hacking cough. He resigned himself to his fate and smiled weakly as Equius spread a thick woolen blanket over him, "Thanks bro."

"Is there anything you require? Soup? Medicine? Shall I inform your parents of your health?"

"Ah—no that's alright bro, really. It's just a cold." Gamzee said hastily, though his parents probably won't give a flying fuck about him. "I'm just gonna sleep it off."

"Very well, Young Master, feel better. I shall check in on you later." Equius bowed and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Gamzee licked his lips and reached for his bedside table, snatching his cell phone and typing away.

_TC: Hey motherfucker_

_AC: Hi Gamzee, did you make it home alright?_

_TC: Yeah, but now I'm all motherfucking sick. I think fish-for-brains gave me a cold_

_AC: }:( _

_TC: Aw don't be making frowny faces at me brother, I'm good! _

_AC: Want me to come over later? We don't have to do anything. Just chill._

_TC: I don't wanna get you sick bro._

_AC: You won't. Just tell me when you're feeling up to it and I'll come._

_TC: Thanks Tavrbo :o)_

Gamzee snapped his cell phone shut and replaced it, nestling back under the covers. Maybe Tav could come over later and they could watch movies or something. That shit was always fun. With a small sigh he closed his eyes and sunk back into sleep.

"Gamzee? Hey, are you okay?" A soft, familiar voice gently maneuvered its way into Gamzee's dreams, "Um, Mister Zahhak? Has he taken anything?"

"No…sir." The last word was slightly strained.

"What? But he's sick!"

"Young Master said he didn't need any medicine."

"Of course he said that! Oh jeez Gamzee…"

There was some rustling around and the voice moved further away. Gamzee tried to tell it to come back, but all that he managed was a horse sort of whimper. The warmth was back instantly, and something smooth brushed his hair from his forehead.

"Gamzee? Your, uh, butler guy has gone to get some medicine. Just hold tight for a bit, you'll feel better in a minute." The hand continued petting his hair and Gamzee sighed, forcing his eyes opened.

It was blissfully dark in his room, must've been the evening, and a familiar someone was leaning over him. "Tav…"

"Yeah hey Gamz." Tavros smiled and then moved his hand quickly away as Equius returned with a bottle of medicine and a small cup. "Thanks, um, I can give this to him."

Equius' eyes went to his Young Master and Gamzee gave him a weak smile, "…very well. Call me if there is anything else. Sir." He bowed shortly and left.

"I, uh, don't think he likes me…" Tavros set down the bottle and unscrewed the cap, measuring out the correct amount, "Okay Gamz, drink this."

Gamzee made a face. Like fuck he was drinking that nasty tasting shit. It was gross and did weird things to him. He opened his mouth to tell Tavros to get rid of that shit, only to gag as his lover tipped it into his mouth. Swallowing quickly to avoid choking, Gamzee glared mutinously at his betrayer.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know it'll help." Tavros put the lid back on, "I'm here under the impression of a 'concerned friend' anyway, since your parents are out of town."

"…what?" Gamzee croaked, and then coughed.

"Uh yeah, business trip or something. Left this morning, or so Mister Zahhak said." Tavros nibbled on his bottom lip, "Look, just rest for now, okay? We can talk more when you're feeling up to it."

Fucking medicine was already working its fiendish magic, and Gamzee could feel his mind becoming groggy and clouded. He reached for Tavros and felt their fingers intertwine, and then fell asleep in seconds.

Tavros waited until he was sure Gamzee was asleep before pulling away, covering him with blankets and then sitting on the side of his bed and waiting for him to wake up.

"So, Zahhak has told me you were sick."

Gamzee looked up from his dinner, fork poised delicately between his fingers. "It was nothing, just a cold."

His father's cold eyes pinned in to his chair, "And you had your little friend over while you were ill?"

"I wanted company." Gamzee replied quietly, his tone measured.

The silent stare went on for a heartbeat longer, long enough for Gamzee to feel a chill creep over him, before his mother smoothly intervened, "Well I'm glad you are feeling better. Which reminds me," she turned to her husband, "I meant to remind you; you need to send out the donation by tomorrow night."

"Donation?" The Head of the Makara family looked away from Gamzee at the mention of his money being given away, "For what?"

"The poor souls in those factories." She said with a careless wave of her hand, "You know, the ones injured during work?"

"Oh yes." It was the one charitable act the Makara's did, mostly because it was expected of them. It was a popular small talk topic among those of their class; 'oh I donated to such and such to save the orphans' or 'I gave away my gently used clothes to an auction—all proceeds to charity of course'.

Gamzee, glad to be out of the spot light, set his fork down, "May I be excused?"

"Yes." She said, not looking up from her wine glass as Gamzee walked out. The second he was out of eyeshot he took off, racing down the hallway, his suit jacket flapping behind him like a cape. He rounded the corner with a sharp squeal of shoes on marble and suddenly crashed head long into a small girl standing in the foyer.

With a yelp they went down in a tumble of arms and legs. Gamzee rolled off her with a small groan, "Motherfuck, sorry! I didn't see you there." He sat up and cocked his head; he didn't know this girl. She had short black hair, a floppy blue hat and was dressed casually; jeans and a t-shirt, covered by a too-large, light green coat that fell comically past her fingertips. She was also currently sprawled on the floor, looking a little dazed.

"Oh fuck did I hurt you? I'm really sorry." Gamzee crawled over and she looked up at him, and then giggled.

"Hee hee, your hair is funny!"

"Young Master!"

The worried call broke Gamzee out of his surprise and he looked up to see Equius hurrying towards him.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine bro, I was just being a stupid fucker and ran into this nice lady." Gamzee got to his feet, ignoring Equius' hovering, and offered a hand to her, "I'm sorry, my name's Gamzee."

She smiled and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet, "I'm Nepeta! Do you work here too?"

Equius sucked in a breath, "Such insolence—!"

"Cool it bro, don't have a hernia. She's new." Gamzee waved off the flustered Head of Staff, "Actually I live here, I probably should have said; I'm Gamzee Makara."

"I like your hair." She grinned, "It's fluffy."

Equius made a sputtering sound and Gamzee laughed, "Thanks lil'bro! I like your hat, it looks like a kitty!"

She giggled and put her hands on top of it, flipping the sewn on ears at him, "Meow!"

"Well I'm glad you'll be here now, you seem like a nice person." Gamzee smiled, "Sorry again for running into you, but I gotta be getting my leave on. I'll see you around!" With one last grin he moved around her and bounded up the stairs in long strides, leaving Equius to take care of the cute little new girl. He hoped she'd be staying—she seemed a lot nicer than anyone else in this fucking house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Spend the night? Gamzee I don't know…"

"Come on Tav, my parents are out for some social shit licking thing in Europe! Come over and keep a bro company." He lowered his voice a bit on the end, trying to guilt his lover into spending the night. The Makara mansion was three stories high and had more rooms than Gamzee cared to count; and it was all empty save for him and the staff.

"I guess…alright fine I'll head over in a bit. Just let me ask my parents."

"Fuck yes I'll see your ass soon!" Gamzee hung up and grinned at his phone, delighted he would be having Tavros over for the night. It sort of sounded like his best bro needed it too—Tav had sounded a little down over the phone.

Gamzee looked around his room and bit his lower lip; maybe he could tidy up a bit before Tav came over…

He contemplated calling one of the maids up, but in the end opted for shoving everything into a pile off in a corner somewhere. Just as he was finishing the door bell rang, its deep chimes echoing throughout the empty house.

Gamzee ran out of his room and down the hall, sliding down the banister just as Equius opened the door.

"Uh, hello. I'm here to see Gamzee." Tavros said as Equius stared at him like a tarnished piece of silverware.

"Tavbro!" Gamzee thrust his thin body in front of Equius and yanked his friend inside; ignoring the butlers protests about parents and rules and other stupid shit he didn't give a hoot about. "About fucking time you showed up, ready to get your slumber party on?"

"Yeah." His lips quirked upwards in a grin at Gamzee as he followed him up the grand staircase, glad to be leaving the judgmental stare of the butler behind. He personally didn't like Gamzee's house all that much. It was too big and cold, like a museum. Very beautiful; but not allowed to touch. It made Tavros feel small and clumsy, afraid of touching the delicate furniture for fear of it breaking. And the servants, bowing at him and asking to take his coat, just made him even more on edge. He felt out of place and everything about the Makara Manner screamed _you don't belong here, peasant! Get out! _The house even had its own elevator for crying out loud. Even Gamzee's room felt a little awkward, with the large double doors leading inside, the four poster bed, more space than Tavros' own living room, expensive furniture and a door leading to a rather impressive bathroom for a teenager.

But Gamzee was there. Which made it a little easier to handle.

The door was shut behind them and Gamzee immediately turned to him, all smiles, "Bro I have the most wicked night planned! We can watch movies and eat popcorn and get our snuggle on and nobody will bother us."

One of the plus sides about Gamzee's house; nobody dared walk in on the younger Makara. The staff never interrupted them, which made it a bit safer for their relationship.

"Sounds great." Tavros grinned and followed Gamzee to his bed, both of them curling up together under the fluffy covers and turning on the TV that hung from the wall in front of them. Gamzee had already put the movie in previously, so they leaned back and started it.

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros and settled in for their movie.

Nepeta smiled as she inhaled the scent of freshly washed sheets and resisted the urge to bury her face in the mound of warm purple in her arms. She was still learning, but Equius seemed to think that she was capable enough to make the Makara's beds. These sheets were for Gam—the Young Master. It was improper to call him by his given name…She liked the Young Master, even though she'd barely met him. He had interesting sheets, unlike his parents boring (but expensive) Egyptian cotton sheets with a thread count so high it made Nepeta's head spin.

Humming, she made her way up the polished marble staircase, her little black shoes tapping away cheerfully. The standard issued maid uniform was a little strange, but it was a lot better than what her last employer had forced her to wear. This uniform was clean, ironed, and covered everything.

Smiling, she walked along the hallway to the Young Master's room, her small hand wrapping around the handle and pushing the door open.

The Makara's were on vacation, Equius had said.

Apparently he hadn't meant the Young Master.

The Young Master was on top of another man, their mouths firmly locked together as the other man's hands were deep in the Young Master's pants. A low moan came from the youngest Makara, and he broke the kiss and pushed his hips down eagerly into his friend's hands. They didn't seem to notice Nepeta, who was frozen in place, as the stranger in the Young Master's bed did something unseen that made the Young Master arch his back and cry out softly, his body trembling as his hands gripped the stranger's shoulders.

Nepeta swallowed and took a step back, then another one, only for her shoe to hit something that let out a rather affronted '_HONK!_'.

Instantly the two young men's heads snapped up, lust clearing from their faces as they locked eyes with the maid. The stranger yanked his hands out of the Young Master's pants, his expression horrified. The Young Master stared at Nepeta, and then slowly got off his friend, "Nepeta?"

He moved towards her, and she reacted.

Turning around sharply, Nepeta bolted out of the room, tearing off down the hall with a speed even she didn't know she possessed. Footsteps came from behind her, gaining fast, and she dropped the sheets in favor of leaping down the polished marble steps. Her foot slipped and she fell, stumbling down the last two stairs and hitting the ground hard. Looking up, she saw the Young Master hurrying down the stairs after her.

Fear rose up inside her and a sob caught in her throat. The marks from her last employer, unseen beneath this modest uniform, stung in memory of the last time she'd walked in on something she wasn't supposed to see. Scrambling to her feet, she took off once again, panic making her run faster as she streaked through the halls. He was still behind her, gaining, she could practically hear the sounds of him striking her for her insolence.

Someone was at the end of this corridor, someone Nepeta's mind instantly associated with protection. With one last burst of speed she flew down the hall, her arms stretching out desperately towards the startled Head of Staff.

Equius barely had time to brace himself before the newest maid slammed into him, surprisingly solid for such a petite woman. He stumbled backwards as she twisted herself around him, placing him between her and whatever was chasing her. Equius looked up, ready to give quite a lecture to however was chasing this woman around, only to balk when he saw who it was, "Young Master?"

Gamzee, panting loudly, had his gaze fixated on Nepeta.

She was shaking violently, clinging to Equius and barely visible from behind his muscle. But when Nepeta risked a glance at the Young Master, she was shocked to find his expression neutral—if a little winded.

"What's going on here?"

Silence followed Equius' question, and Gamzee's expression morphed into a silent plea.

Why was he looking at her like that? Nepeta stared blankly back at him, her shaking slowly ebbing away as she realized her terror had been unnecessary. Gamzee wasn't going to beat her. He rather looked like he thought she was about to beat him!

"Nepeta?" Equius asked, trying to twist around to see why she was still cowering behind him.

"…I…I dropped Gamzee's sheets." Nepeta said in a small voice.

Gratitude bloomed over Gamzee's face before he carefully schooled his features, "Yeah, I was just trying to help her get that shit sorted. Gave me and Tavbro a motherfucking heart attack when she walked in."

"That's what this is about?" Equius asked, looking at the fear slowly draining from Nepeta's wide eyes.

"Yep." Gamzee said, straightening up and shoving his hands in his pockets with a lazy grin, "Well I best be off. Sorry I scared you, Nep." He smiled apologetically at her and then walked off quickly, glancing over his shoulder once before disappearing around the corner.

Equius waited until he was gone before turning to Nepeta, "Are you alright?"

"I…yes." She said in a small voice.

"…would you mind releasing my jacket?"

Nepeta looked down and realized she had her hands balled up in Equius' tailored black jacket. She quickly released it and clasped her hands together, trying to hide the tremors. That…that had really scared her. Not so much what she'd seen just…the Young Master coming after her had reawakened some less than pleasant memories.

Spotting Nepeta's trembling hands, Equius sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, steering her further down the hall with him, "Come along, I'll take you to the kitchens. You can have a hot drink and settle down. I'll deal with the sheets."

His broad hand on her shoulder helped calm her down a bit; the warmth was strangely reassuring. He took her to a room filled with gleaming silver appliances and sat her down at a small table. "Ms. Paint?"

Nepeta frowned in confusion, and then looked around as a woman emerged from the cloud of steam by the stove.

"Yes deary? Oh hello Equius! It's so rare to see you down here!" Ms. Paint turned out to be a short, plump cook with big dark eyes and a small round face. Her hair was golden and framed her face in a neat bob. Instead of wearing a simple white cooking uniform, hers was an eclectic collection of pink, blue, yellow and green strips of fabric, all sewn together to create a rather bright, cheery apron.

"Hello, Ms. Paint. This is Nepeta." Equius said briskly, and Nepeta smiled from behind him.

"Oh yes the new girl! Hello sweetie, how're you settling in?" Ms. Paint asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, fine. Thank you." Nepeta said, shuffling her feet under her chair.

"A cup of tea, Ms. Paint, if you don't mind." Equius asked, though there was a level of politeness in his tone that Nepeta hadn't heard before when he addressed other servants.

"Of course deary, wait just a tick!" She then was off, bustling about merrily as she put the kettle on the stove and picked up a box with strange marks on it. It turned out to hold tea leaves, and soon Nepeta was behind handed a mug of freshly brewed tea.

Equius made his excuses and left, but not before giving Nepeta a once over to make sure she was really alright. Once he left, Nepeta felt rather small in the big kitchen with her cup of tea.

"So sweetie, you like it here just fine? Everyone been nice to you?" Ms. Paint asked, settling down in a chair across from Nepeta and smiling at her.

"Yes, it's a lot nicer than where I used to work." Nepeta said softly, taking a sip of her tea and finding it delicious.

"If you don't mind me asking, sweetie, what's your last name?"

"Leijon."

"Leijon…" Ms. Paint frowned slightly, "that's a rather nice family name, deary. I hope you don't think I'm too forward, but what's a middle class girl like you doing here? It's a lovely place to work, but except for Equius, it's mostly served by the lower classes."

Nepeta swallowed another mouthful of tea and set her mug down, "My family…has money troubles." That was the way she crafted her answer each time someone asked. Ms. Paint was right; it _was_ weird for a middle class girl to be working in an upper class home. Not unheard of, just not common. What was common was for the lower classes to be the servants and have one or two upper middleclass servants to flaunt before your guests. But, money troubles were also a common thing. So nobody would ask twice if Nepeta said her father had a gambling problem and she was trying to support his habit. It wasn't necessarily a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

"Ah, I understand sweetie, say no more." Ms. Paint replied sympathetically, and Nepeta gave her a tiny smile.

See? It worked every time.

By this point Nepeta was feeling fine again, if a little embarrassed about her little episode, and she set down her empty mug, "Ms. Paint, do you mind if I ask you about the Young Master?"

"What about him?" Ms. Paint asked, her tone neutral.

Nepeta chewed on her lower lip, "I only met him once, and I was just wondering…" she trailed off. She couldn't just ask about something like that. So she chose another question off the top of her head, "How is he? As a Young Master, that is?"

Ms. Paint chuckled and stood, taking Nepeta's mug to the sink and washing it out, "Oh he's a lovely little boy. He used to play in the kitchens when he was a wee thing. Used to hide in the cupboards and scare the soul out of me. Sometimes he'd sit with me, between meals, and we'd play a game of cards or have tea. He's a very kind boy, Ms. Leijon, treats everyone as though they're equal to him. That's why it's good to work at the Makara Manor, Ms. Leijon. But take my word of advice; stay away from the Heads of the Family. Some apples don't fall far from the tree, but in the Young Master's case he isn't even an apple."

"Then what is he?"

But Ms. Paint just smiled mysteriously and winked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tavros looked up as Gamzee entered, "Well?"

"I think its fine."

"You think?"

Gamzee looked up at Tavros' tone, "What's wrong, Tavbro?"

"What's _wrong?_" Tavros' was incredulous, "Gamzee; someone just walked in on us. And you're asking _what's wrong?_ Do you even _care?!_"

"Of course I care!" Gamzee said, shocked, "Why the motherfuck wouldn't I? I ran after her and she didn't tell nobody nothing so it's fine."

"And is she not going to tell anyone? Did you get her word? Not that it matters anyway," Tavros continued bitterly, "it's out now. Once one person knows it's only a matter of time…"

"Tavros, stop for a fucking second." Gamzee walked over to his lover, feeling something start to gnaw on him deep inside, "What are you saying? Look, it was a just a onetime thing. It's taken care of. It's okay, Tav." He reached for him, only to find his lover recoil.

"No, no it's not okay." Tavros stood up, "Gamzee have you even thought about what would happen if somebody discovered us? And now when somebody has all you say to me is 'it's taken care of?'"

"What do you want to me to say, Tav?" Gamzee asked, exasperated, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Tavros said, and then lowered his voice, "Look, I better go. I'll see you later, Gamzee."

"_No!_" Gamzee leapt forward and grabbed Tavros, yanking him back, "No please don't go, Tav, please don't go."

Something in Gamzee's tone or expression made Tavros hesitate, but only for a moment, "Let me _go_, Gamzee." He jerked his arm back, "I don't think you understand! If she tells anyone, I'll never be able to see you again! Ever! I don't want that to happen. You'll be sent off to another boarding school and my parents will probably make me start working. And you know what that means…my father would set me up in a factory.

"What? When the fuck did he say that?" Gamzee felt like the world was starting to fall around his ears, like taking a step and finding yourself over empty air. Tavros leaving. Tavros working in a factory. Gamzee knew about factories. He knew because his father spoke about them, and his mother made donations to the 'poor souls' who'd gotten injured while working with machines. Gamzee had seen those injuries on the pamphlets his mother had. "Tav…"

Tavros' face fell and he allowed himself to be caught again, pulled into Gamzee's arms and held tightly, "I'm sorry. They haven't said anything like that, but…if we were found they might decide I should be working now to help support the family…"

But Tavros was old enough to get a job. But Tavros would be expected to start earning money. But Tavros might be sent to those filthy factories. Tavros might become what his father called 'throwaways'. Easily found, easily broken, and easily replaced. A dime a dozen.

"Tavros I won't let that happen, okay? I promise. I won't let them take you to one of those places." Gamzee hissed, hugging his best friend and lover as tightly as he could, "I'm sorry this happened, I'll make sure she won't tell anyone, everything is going to be okay."

Tavros said nothing, just hugged Gamzee back fiercely.

A soft knock on the door alerted Gamzee of his guest, and he rolled over and sighed. It was probably Equius, checking up on them to make sure 'the Young Master' had everything he needed. It was nice of him, but really unnecessary. Slipping out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping lover, Gamzee walked to the door and cracked it open, ready to tell Equius to go to sleep, only to find someone else in the man's place.

"Um, hello." Nepeta said, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

Gamzee blinked and then opened the door a bit wider, slipping out and shutting it quietly behind him, "Hey lil'sis. I never did thank you."

"I—what?" She asked, looking surprised and a little suspicious.

"For the sheets." Gamzee said with a wink. "Really; thank you."

She nodded slowly, "Look, Ga—um, Young Master, I wanted to apologize about," she grinned a little bit, "the sheets." Her face became more serious as she continued, "I should have knocked and it was improper of me. I'm sorry."

"It's cool lil'sis. Just one thing," Gamzee lowered his voice slightly, "I'd really appreciate keeping this between just us, alright?"

Nepeta nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Thanks." Gamzee gave her a toothy grin, "You best be off to bed, it's getting late."

"I've still got some things to do, but good night, Young Master." She turned to go, paused, dropped a quick curtsy, and then hurried off.

Glad that it was taken care of, Gamzee snuck quietly back into his room. Tavros was still asleep, curled up on his side and looking blissfully untroubled by anything at the moment. Gamzee crawled into bed and wrapped himself back around his lover, but still sleep evaded him. However, the reassuring presence of his lover was comforting enough for Gamzee to eventually drift off into a fitful slumber.

_Steam billowed around him as heavy cogs slammed down onto the conveyer belt, flattening chunks of steel so they could be made into ovens for the customers. Fingers darted niftily in and out, picking away things that didn't belong. Gears whirled and churned and the place stank of oil and sweat, all the while the conveyer belt clinked on. A pair of familiar fingers darted out in front of him, picking at something unseen and then being yanked back just before the cogs slammed down again. Again and again this happened, yet each time the fingers lingered just a split second longer than last time. _

_A part of Gamzee wanted to reach out and grab those fingers, hold them safely away from the smashing cogs and grinding steel. But he couldn't move, he could only watch as the fingers sprung forward once more, only to linger a second too late. _

_The cogs came down upon flesh and blood instead of steel, and a horrible scream pierced the air. _

Gamzee awoke, his chest heaving violently as he tried to catch his breath, the scream dying in his ears. He rolled over, his eyes roving over Tavros' relaxed, sleeping face. He was here. He was fine. He wasn't getting his ruined fingers amputated to stop any infection…god no stoppit stop thinking about it. Gamzee closed his eyes and counted to ten. His mind seemed to enjoy fucking with him. With a sigh, he opened them and pressed himself against Tavros. Nothing was going to happen to Tavros…

Tavros left the next day, and just in time too. Barely an hour later Gamzee's father came home. And the first thing he did was summon Gamzee to his study.

Ignoring Equius' flustering about, Gamzee raked a comb through his rat's nest of hair, which honestly made it look worse, before pulling on a pair of shoes and heading out. He shoved his hands in his pockets, too busy thinking about Tavros to wonder what his father might want. It never crossed his mind that it might involve him personally. It was probably just one of the yearly 'I should probably acknowledge the existence of that thing I helped spawn just for the sake of keeping up a good façade of the happy family', otherwise known as the one time a year he actually spent time with his son. Though it was usually tense and horrible and Gamzee dreaded it. Thought now he had some happy memories to keep him comfortable during this painful hour.

Halting in front of the thick, wooden door, Gamzee raised his fist and knocked.

"Enter." A voice growled.

When Gamzee had been younger, he'd used to tell Tavros how his dad didn't really talk, so much as 'growled' at him. His voice was rough and it made Gamzee snap out of whatever day dream world he'd been in. His father hadn't been around a lot when Gamzee had been growing up, and the few times he had been hadn't left fond memories behind.

Stepping into the office and closing the door, Gamzee approached the desk, stopping at the appropriate distance like he'd been taught, "You wanted to see me, father?"

His father looked like him, though Gamzee couldn't really see it himself. He was a tall, broad man who towered over everyone else. He wore the finest suits, this one accompanied by a purple tie and a matching silk handkerchief. Compared to Gamzee's long, lanky body and discomfort in the finer things, the only trait they shared was their unruly hair.

"Sit down, boy."

Gamzee sat.

The Head of the Family, Master Makara, sat forward, his eyes trained on his only son, "Now, there comes a time in a man's life when he needs to start shouldering some responsibility. I've tolerated your fraternization with the lower classes, even that little peasant who comes over here one too many times. But it's time you started taking on the role of a Makara."

"Are you sending me to another boarding school, father?" Gamzee asked stiffly.

"No. But I plan on teaching you some of the business one way or another. You will be the Head of the Family one day, boy. And I won't have the Makara name tarnished by low class toys and some boy who can't do a damn thing right."

Gamzee said nothing.

He studied his son's stony face for a second, not at all fooled by the mask his son wore, "Your mother and I went on this latest trip to meet with some important people. We've been in contact for a while, but a few days ago we sealed the agreement."

A pit of dread began to open up in Gamzee's stomach, "What did you do." A sharp look from his father made Gamzee bite his tongue, though he could feel the tendrils of fear begin to unfurl and invade.

"What do you know of the Peixes family?"

The gruff question made Gamzee cast his mind around for the correct answer. He'd been taught at an early age about the high class families—but that didn't necessarily mean he'd been paying attention. "They run a fish company, we went to their Christmas ball a while back. Yeah, I know them."

"Good," the Head of the Makara family nodded, "I was meeting with the Head of the Peixes to family to discuss you and her daughters—specifically one of them."

"What about, specifically."

The Head of the Family leaned back and said, without an ounce of compassion, "You and one of the daughters—I can't remember which—are arranged to be married in two years."

Gamzee felt his mask crack. He lurched to his feet, eyes wide, "You can't do that!"

"Why can't I?" He said, his tone dangerous, but Gamzee was past heeding warnings.

"I am not a piece of livestock to be traded! I'm not some scrap of green paper that's handed over in exchange for something you want! I'm a person! I'm your son! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh can't I?" He growled, placing his hands on the polished surface of his desk and standing, "You have one duty to this family as the eldest child and my only son. Why else do you think you're here? To carry on the family name. And you need a wife to do so."

Gamzee jerked back, stunned. He knew his father didn't think much of him…but that was…that was like saying the only reason he was alive was to be paired off to some other woman like a set of matching ponies. But all Gamzee could do was stare blankly at his father's hard expression.

"You will do as you're told, boy. You will marry the Peixes girl and carry on this family. That is your duty as a Makara. Furthermore, you will stop this foolish nonsense with the lower class boy. I tolerated your little play thing when you were young, but you are nearly a man now and I expect you to start acting like it. Later, I will begin to teach you how to run the company that I'm leaving behind."

Gamzee felt like something was wrapped around his chest, crushing his body and making his heart beat frantically—clinging to the last seconds of life, "No…no you can't I…"

"I can and I will. This conversation is over; leave. You will be meeting with the Peixes girl in a couple days. I expect you to be a model Makara. And if you dare do anything otherwise…"

He didn't need to finish the threat.

Gamzee stood, turned on his heel, and left. He felt his throat swell up as Equius hurried after him, and he stumbled, his vision blurry. He felt Equius' hand on his upper arm, steadying him, and Gamzee took a rattling breath.

"Young Master, Young Master are you alright?"

The words slipped in one ear and out the other, leaving only room for his father's cold, blunt words. He was being sold. No, he was sold. He was sold to the highest of families. He wasn't allowed to be with his lover…his life…his everything…

"Young Master!"

"W-what?" Gamzee gasped, realizing he was being taken somewhere.

"Young Master, here, take this."

Something white and soft was handed to him, and it took Gamzee a second to realize what it was. A handkerchief. Gamzee brought it to his face and wiped away the warm wetness on his cheeks, not really cognizant of his actions.

"Young Master, do you require anything?"

The concern in Equius' voice brought Gamzee back, and he stared at the Head of Staff, "What?"

"Do you require anything?"

"…can you change my father's mind?" Gamzee asked hollowly.

Equius was silent for a moment, and then shook his head, "I'm sorry, Young Master, but Master Makara's word is law."

"Law…" Gamzee echoed, his voice breaking slightly. Something inside of him was strained. It was bent too far, and Gamzee knew it was only a matter of time before it snapped like a brittle bone.

"Come now, Young Master, let's get you to your room." Equius said briskly, and then helped Gamzee to his room and placed the now silent Makara in his bed. Equius knew that look the Young Master was wearing. He knew it quite well. After making sure he couldn't do anything more, Equius left and shut the door quietly behind him.

There was a storm coming, and Equius knew better than to stick around and try and stand his ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You can't be serious." Tavros almost dropped the plate he was washing. The voice that had come through the speak on his phone was completely alien. It sounded cold, detached, almost robotic. Stating a simple fact rather than an overthrow of its personal life.

"Gamzee, that can't be right. I thought you said the Peixes girl was engaged to that fish guy!"

"She has a sister, apparently."

"And you…"

"Yes."

Tavros set the plate down, feeling suddenly ill, "That's…disgusting. I'm sorry Gamzee, but the thought of your father shipping you off like an animal is just…so vulgar."

"It's what I was made for, apparently."

"No! No, Gamzee, you were not made to be shipped off like some animal." Tavros hissed, walking out of the kitchen and into a more private room, "Listen to me, alright? And you better listen. You are not some_thing_ that can be tossed around like an item. You are a person."

"….Tav…Tav I'm fucking scared. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm meeting her tomorrow. I don't…I can't…"

The voice broke, and Tavros felt a flood of relief at the sound of his best friend, his lover, coming through. Even if he came damaged. "Gamzee, listen to me, it'll be okay. I won't let this happen. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"Okay," the desperation in Gamzee's voice went like a blade through Tavros'chest, "thanks, Tav…"

"Of course, Gamzee. We won't let this happen. We have two years, right? That's more than enough time."

"…yeah. Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am." Tavros said with a confidence he didn't feel, "You only need to put on a show for a little longer, alright?"

Gamzee was quiet for a bit. He didn't know if he could…but aloud he said, "Alright."

He only had to play along for a little bit longer…but Gamzee had been playing his entire life. He'd had enough. And it only was a matter of time, and a short amount of time at that, before he finally snapped.

The car ride over was completely silent. One could feel the animosity crackling in the air between the Head of the Family and his heir.

Equius was driving them today, mostly for show, and he kept continuously glancing back at his passengers as the silence thickened with every passing mile.

Finally, the Head of the Family spoke, "You will meet with the young lady while I converse with the Head of the Peixes family in another room. You will have two chaperones; Zahhak and the lady's Head of Staff—a woman called Serket, I believe."

Gamzee nodded shortly.

"I expect you've been practicing small talk."

Gamzee's lip curled slightly in disgust, but he nodded again.

"Good."

Those were the only words spoken for the rest of the drive. After another uncomfortable twenty minutes, the car pulled up to a manor slightly bigger than his own home. The car circled around an elaborate fountain with a mermaid centerpiece, stopping by a sweeping staircase. A few men in uniform came forward, but Gamzee was out of the car and glowering by the bottom of the stairs before they could open the door for him.

Master Makara followed, shooting his son a look before turning to the servants and barking out an order for the car. Adjusting his tie, he swept up the stairs, his chin held aloof and his broad shoulders straight and tall, casting an enormous shadow for Gamzee to lurk in.

The door was open by a young woman with long, full dark hair and a thoughtful expression. Her lips were an alarming shade of blue, matching her dress, but otherwise her attire was one of a servant. Her attitude quickly showed she was the Head of Staff—the Serket woman.

"Please, come in." She said smoothly, holding the door and sweeping her arm in front of her, "My Mistress is expecting you."

They entered, Equius trailing respectfully behind, and she shut the door behind them. "Follow me, please. The servants will take your jackets."

A man stepped forward and took the Makara's suit jackets, folding them neatly over his arms before exiting swiftly and silently.

Gamzee hung back as they walked up the stairs, casting his eye over the decorations with a sulky look. The walls were adorned with numerous sea-themed things, including a portrait done of Feferi and her chosen fiancé standing at the helm of a boat and smiling at the camera. At least they enjoyed each other's company. They'd been friends since they were little—their parents made sure of it.

"Hurry up, boy."

Snapping his head up, Gamzee picked up the step to where the three of them were waiting by an elaborately decorated door. He met his father's stern look with a cold one of his own before the door was opened and they were shown in.

A woman was sitting behind a desk, reminding Gamzee strikingly of his father, except she wore a rather alarming shade of hot pink lipstick and a smile that made his blood run cold.

"Makara, how nice to sea you." She stood and offered Gamzee's father her hand, which he kissed, and then the two adults sat. "Serket, why don't you show the young Makara and his servant to the parlor? Then fetch Meenah."

It may have just been Gamzee's imagination, but a rather unpleasant look passed over the Peixes' servant's face before she curtsied and ushered the two of them out, "Yes ma'am."

Gamzee and Equius followed the Serket woman down the hallway, feeling awkward and out of place as she strode smartly ahead of them, head held high as though she was the Head of the Family here, instead of a servant. She showed them into a parlor and told Gamzee he could touch a bell by his side to summon a servant if he required anything before disappearing to fetch the younger heir.

Gamzee sat down in a chair and looked around as Equius stood behind him. It was a small parlor with large French windows overlooking a lovely garden adorned with lanterns and a large pond. A few antique chairs were tastefully placed around the room with matching tables and a few rugs. Gamzee was sitting across an empty chair which he assumed the Peixes girl would take. Equius was dutifully quiet behind him.

Then they heard a shriek.

Gamzee's head snapped to the side, staring at the door where Serket had left from, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, Young Master."

They listened, staring at the door, and then Gamzee looked up at him, "Who do you think—?"

The shriek came again, but this time with words.

"_LET GO OF ME YOU LYING CRETIN! LET GO OF ME BEFORE I SHOVE A TRIDENT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE USED AS A MAYPOLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

Gamzee blinked, and then the door was slammed open and a very unusual site greeted him.

The Serket girl, her glasses knocked askew, was physically wresting a young woman into the room. She had one foot braced against the door frame as she hauled her Young Mistress kicking and screaming into the room.

"Young _Mistress_ this is—augh—highly improper—_GOD DAMMIT WILL YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM AND BEHAVE?!" _

That made Equius jump, and Gamzee felt a grin start to work his way over his features. Sadly, that was a mistake, and the Peixes girl shouted over her shoulder, "WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT YOU CUTTLEFISH SUCKING CREEP?!"

"Young Mistress, please!" Serket cried, finally yanking her into the room, "That is the Makara Heir, your fiancé."

"Like hell he is!" She snapped, shoving her away and brushing herself off indignantly.

Now that she wasn't flailing around, Gamzee finally got a look at her. She was shorter than him, curvy, and wore the same hot pink lipstick her mother favored. She had on a black shirt that had been cut, baring her stomach and showing off her belly ring. She also had her ears and lips pierced, probably done by herself. Instead of a skirt or something gender appropriate, she wore a pair of low riding cargo pants and a pair of boots that looked like she was about to get her shit-kicking on. Her hair was black and parted in two, braided, and hung down past her waist. She was also looking at Gamzee like he'd just crawled out of the sewer and into range of her shit-kicking boots.

Gamzee stood and slouched, giving her a small grin, "I like your piercings, motherfucker."

Equius winced but the girl grinned, "Thanks, punk. Who the fuck are you?"

"M'names Gamzee. You?"

"You don't know the name of your own fiancée?" She sneered at him, her lips curling and showing pearly white teeth.

"Sorry, I don't pay attention to the shit my father spews."

"True dat." She turned and shot a glare at Serket, "This bitch dragged me down here. Did that fucker do the same with you?" She gestured at Equius, who looked affronted at such a thought.

"Nah, this fucker wouldn't do that." Gamzee said, and then cocked his head as the girl went to the windows and pursued her lips, "Whatcha doing?"

"…wanna run away?" She said quietly, and Gamzee did a double take at the sudden change of attitude.

"What?"

"What, are you deaf as well as stupid?" The girl snapped, and then rapped her knuckles on the glass, "We could knock those two fuckers unconscious and then make a break for it."

Equius' eyes widened and the Serket woman made a rolled her eyes wearily behind her Mistress' back.

"Nah, they'd catch us too quickly." Gamzee fell back into his chair, "Why the fuck aren't you…I dunno…"

"Why aren't I what?" She snapped, turning around, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Dunno, more…docile? I mean don't take it the wrong way!" Gamzee said quickly, holding his hands up as she advanced on him with her fist raised, "I'm just wondering why you can all up and get away with fighting your parents like that. Like, your sister, Feferi, is cool with fish—I mean, Eridan, but it looks like you're all up and fighting like a wild motherfucker."

Pausing, she shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets, "Why do you let them treat you like a doormat? I'm fighting 'cause I got something on the line."

Gamzee nodded and glanced away, "Gotcha." He studied his shoes and felt his mind wander back to Tavros, only to be jerked back out of it as he heard Serket swear, followed closely by the shattering of glass.

Looking up, he saw the Peixes girl tearing off across the lawn, the Serket woman leaping through the broken window and hauling ass after her delinquent Mistress.

Gamzee watched them disappear, his eyebrows arched, and then grinned as he heard the distant sounds of swearing and something breaking. "Equius, maybe it's time to go."

"I couldn't agree more, Young Master." Equius said stiffly, his scowl deepening as the shouting got louder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nepeta looked up in surprise as Equius walked into one of the many guest bedrooms she was currently tidying up. The sheets needed to be changed once a week, regardless of if they were used or not, and today was sheet-changing day. "Hello Equius! What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing further to do now that the Young Master is back, so I decided to overlook your work for now." He replied stiffly, standing by the door with a moody look.

Nepeta fluffed a pillow, her hands practically disappearing into the folds of the goose feathers, "Wasn't he going to meet his wife? Or fiancée or something? How'd it go…Equius?" She trailed off as she watched him get more and more agitated with every passing word, "Equius? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? I shall tell you what is 'wrong'. A filthy thing has been done to the Young Master." Equius snarled, and Nepeta's eyes widened.

"What? What happened to him?"

"That _young lady_ he is promised to is a complete animal! No, I have known animals with more edict than she had. She insulted him, swore, wore…she wore…_trousers_." Equius was positively shaking by this point, "And furthermore, she requires a physical handling more fit for the guard dogs around this property! Nepeta, _she jumped out a window._"

Nepeta hid a giggle behind her hand as she set the pillow down and walked over, steering Equius to a chair and setting him down, "I'm sure the Young Master can handle her."

"He doesn't deserve such a monster." Equius muttered, completely beside himself. He reached for his handkerchief to mop his brow, only to find it missing. Oh…of course, he'd given it to the Young Master…

Watching him, Nepeta reached into her sleeve and pulled out her own clean handkerchief, handing it to him with a small smile, "Nobody deserves someone like the Young Master. He's very kind to us."

"He's a gentleman of the highest class," Equius gratefully accepted the hanky and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "as to be expected from a Makara."

Nepeta shrugged daintily, "I don't think it's because he's a Makara."

"What on earth do you mean?" Equius paused, looking up at her in surprise.

"Well, just look at what happened today. That young lady was from a good family and she acted like a child—or so it sounds like. Perhaps the family has nothing to do with it. Perhaps it's just being a good person. The Young Master is a very good person. Oh, but it's not my place to say." Nepeta smiled shyly and backed away.

Equius watched her as she straightened up the bed and then left to no doubt tackle another bedroom, his mind turning over her words. He felt something soft in his hands and he frowned, looking down, only to realize he still had Nepeta's handkerchief. He would have to wash it before giving it back. Curiously, he held it up to get a closer look, only to raise his eyebrows in surprise; it smelled nice.

"Think it worked?" Meenah asked, combing her long hair over her shoulder absentmindedly.

"I don't know. He wasn't what I expected. Nice touch jumping out the window, though. I wasn't expecting that."

Meenah grinned at the reflection over her shoulder, setting down her comb and turning around to face the Head of Staff, "It was spur of the moment acting. It made mother furious."

Arania smiled and walked over, resting her hands on either side of her Mistress and leaning close to her, "You seem to be very good at that."

"I started young." Meenah replied, copying her grin, before reaching up and pulling her servant down. She let Arania slip into her lap, wrapping her long legs around her Mistress' waist while she combed her fingers through that thick, wavy hair she so envied. Not that she'd ever say so. Meenah's fingers tangled in her servant's hair, bringing Arania closer and letting their lips press against each other, tongues familiarly mapping out their lover's mouths.

No…Meenah had too many things on the line to let some arranged marriage mess up her stride now.

Gamzee chewed on a fingernail, staring at his window thoughtfully. He'd just gotten back barely ten minutes ago and he already wanted to see his Tav…But he couldn't have him over again—that much was clear. He hadn't exactly told Tavros all of it…more specifically the part where he wasn't allowed to see him anymore. He knew it would just upset his love, and that was the last thing he wanted.

So that left sneaking over to Tavros' place. He didn't know if his parents or siblings were in, which might cause some issues. While they welcomed him over there, it was obvious he wasn't supposed to be there.

But he really wanted to see his Tavbro.

And that was all he needed to settle his mind.

Standing up, Gamzee cracked his back and meandered over to the window, throwing it open and peering down. It was three floors; but he'd done this so many times he could climb down in his sleep. Swinging his legs over the ledge, Gamzee grabbed the drain pipe and began to climb down. It took barely ten minutes to get on the grounds, and Gamzee instantly pulled his hood up and took off. He ran around to the back of the house, keeping close to the gardens that ran along the wall.

Reaching a massive bush, Gamzee knelt down and crawled underneath it, getting to the wall easily. It helped to be lanky sometimes. His fingers found a large stone and he pulled it out, setting it aside and slipping out. He'd been doing this for years; it barely took fifteen minutes before he was on his way to Tavros' house.

After a while, Gamzee found himself standing outside Tavros' window and knocking on the glass, grinning toothily as his favorite motherfucker looked up and gaped at him in surprise.

Jumping up, Tavros hurried over and pushed the window open, grinning broadly as Gamzee slid inside, "Gamz! Why didn't you say you were coming over? How did the meeting go with, uh, your fiancée?" The word came out a little bitter, but Tavros did his best to keep on a good face for his lover.

"Heh, that bitch was all kinds of insane, Tavbro." Gamzee chuckled, closing the window and wrapping his arms around his lover, holding him close and kissing the top of his head, "She jumped out a window."

"She _what?_" Tavros bit back a giggle, "Jeez Gamzee, I know you look kind of sketchy when you don't brush your hair but she might have been overreacting just a bit…" Tavros grinned as he heard Gamzee's rumbling laugh deep in his chest, vibrating against his ear.

"Don't worry Tavbro, it won't be a problem. Not anymore." Gamzee pulled back a bit and smiled down at him, tracing his thumb along his best friend's cheekbone, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to us, Tav."

"I know." Tavros smiled up at him, "So I have some good news, by the way."

"A motherfucker could use some of that."

"I got a job."

A flash of something dark crossed Gamzee's features, but it was gone in a heartbeat, "In a factory?"

"Yes, but not on the work floor." Tavros quickly reassured him with a smile, "I'm working in an office, sorting papers and things. So you won't have to worry about me anymore—I won't be working anywhere unsafe."

A weight Gamzee didn't know he'd been carrying slipped away, and his grin practically stretched ear to ear, "Oh fuck, Tavros that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you motherfucker!" He felt his heart expand as Tavros' face lit up excitedly, and he couldn't help but press his lips against his lover's briefly. "That's one of the most miraculous things to happen for you Tav, congratulations."

Tavros beamed up at him, "Thanks Gamzee. I'm even getting paid too, not a lot, but I'm saving it up. And the best part is I get home before everyone else does, so I have some alone time after work."

"You've got shit figured out, don't you brother?" Gamzee shook his head and smiled, "I'm all kinds of happy for you, Tav."

Chewing on his lower lip, Tavros' expression shifted into something more mischievous, "So do you want to, um, celebrate with me?"

Gamzee blinked, a little surprised by Tavros' change of attitude, before grinning down at him, "What do you have in mind, Tav?"

"Mmm, something that requires a little less clothing and a little more hands on activities." Tavros replied bluntly, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and slowly moving him back, smiling coyly. He enjoyed the noticeable darkening of Gamzee's eyes, and how his hands moved to his hips and pulled him closer.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate a bit more, Tav." Gamzee's lips quirked upwards, only to gasp in surprise as the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, leaving Tavros standing above him.

"Or I could just show you." Tavros said softly, pulling his shirt off and casting it aside, staring down at his lover, "If I remember correctly, we were interrupted last time I was trying to show you." He watched Gamzee swallow as he crawled onto the bed, moving up his body until he had his lover underneath him, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"T-Tav?" Gamzee stared at his lover, unable to move as his boyfriend hovered over him. What in the world had gotten in to him? This was…rather exciting. He could feel Tavros' eyes roving over his body, and his own couldn't help but travel over his lover's bare chest, taking in the sturdy muscles he'd acquired from his less-pampered lifestyle.

"Gamzee?" Tavros practically purred, his face inches from his lover's. "Something you want from me?" He tugged on the collar of Gamzee's shirt, his lips brushing along the hollow of his throat, his tongue darting out briefly to run over the fluttering pulse of his lover.

"Tav, shit, what's gotten into you?" Gamzee's voice hitched as he felt something warm and wet slide along his collarbone. Holy hell was he licking him? "Ta—ah!" Fingers were creeping up his stomach, caressing the dips and curves of his torso and sending shivers up his body.

"I, um, might be a little jealous." Tavros whispered, his lips moving to brush the shell of his lover's ear as his hands pushed Gamzee's shirt off, "So I'm going to take you."

"You're j-jealous?" Gamzee felt a flash of heat run over his body and he hastily tugged his shirt the rest of the way off, "Oh hell Tav, that's hot." He reached up and ran his hands over his lover's tan body, enjoying how his muscles fit perfectly into his thin hands. Lips descended upon his neck and he obediently tilted his head up, exposing his throat to Tavros' little kisses. "Mnh, Tav…"

Running his tongue across his lover's jugular, Tavros pressed his body down against Gamzee's, sliding his hands down to his boyfriend's thighs and pulling them up, letting Gamzee wrap his legs around his waist. He felt fingers tangle in his Mohawk and he smiled, moving up and finally pressing his lips against Gamzee's.

With a small noise, Gamzee tightened his legs around Tavros' waist, effectively pulling him down into him. He eagerly parted his lips at Tavros' demanding nip, rolling his hips upwards with a low moan as his lover's tongue dominated his mouth. He had no idea where this side of Tavros had come from, but he wasn't about to complain.

Hooking his fingers in the waist band of Gamzee's pants, Tavros tugged at them impatiently as he felt his lover's hands run down his back and over his ass, playfully squeezing it and earning a soft groan into the kiss.

Raising his hips up, Gamzee let him slide them off, leaving him in his boxers, "Tav…" He let out a shuddering breath and gripped his lover's shoulders, "Tav, don't tease, come on bro…"

Tavros looked down at him, his hand moving over Gamzee's body and down to the growing erection in his boxers, rubbing him slowly through the thin fabric. He watched as Gamzee gasped and moaned, arching off the bed and trying to get more friction.

Moving his hands to tangle in the bed sheets, Gamzee growled in frustration as Tavros continued to tease him, using his other hand to brush over his chest and toy with his nipples. "Oh hell, Tav, come on, just…mngh…"

"Just what?" Tavros murmured, replacing his hand with his mouth, licking a now pert nipple while rubbing him simultaneously. He smiled as he heard a longing moan fall from his lover's lips and rewarded him by roughly running his tongue over the other nipple.

"Motherfuck…" Gamzee tossed his head back and clawed at the sheets, "Tav, Tav please…"

Tavros smiled, savoring the low whine in Gamzee's words, feeling his jeans get uncomfortably tight at the desperate expression on his lover's face. But his smile vanished with a small groan as he felt Gamzee's nimble fingers pluck open his jeans, pushing them down and shoving his hands into his pants. "Hnng, fuck, Gamzee….!"

"Two can play this game." Gamzee growled, and then bit back a moan as Tavros proved that point with a squeeze. "Now get rid of your pants."

Grabbing Gamzee's wrist, Tavros pulled his hand back and quickly yanked his pants and boxers off, turning back to his lover only to find that Gamzee had followed suit. "Eager, are we?" He pressed his body against Gamzee's, capturing his lover's lips and moaning as he ground down on him.

"Mnnhh…" Gamzee bucked upwards, holding Tavros tightly and running his tongue along the seam of his lips, silently begging for entrance. Once it was granted, he wasted no time pushing his tongue into his mouth and seeking out its partner, twisting against it impatiently.

Slipping his hand down, Tavros ran his fingers over Gamzee's erection, loving how he would shiver and gasp into their kiss as he worked his hand over him. Breaking the kiss, Tavros nipped the side of his neck as he ran his fingers over the shaft, rubbing the head with his thumb to earn more of those tantalizing noises from his lover.

"Tav…oh fuck just do it already, please, I need it—mnh!" Gamzee sank his nails into Tavros' shoulders as he felt fingers slip lower and rub at his entrance, "Hnnng…Tav…!"

That desperate sound made whatever control Tavros had snap like a brittle twig. He removed his hands and left Gamzee panting on the bed, ripping open a drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. Snapping it open, he rubbed it over a few fingers and pressed them against his lover's entrance, rubbing playfully before pushing one in.

"A-aaahh…" Gamzee rolled his head back, gasping softly and rocking his hips forwards, "Tav, mng, feels so good…ngh!" He arched off the bed as two more fingers were suddenly added, lacing the pleasure with an underlying painful burn. "Motherfuck Tav, stop teasing me already…"

Those words sent a shiver up Tavros' body and he complied, slipping his fingers out and slicking himself up before positioning himself, "Ready?" He waited until Gamzee nodded before pushing in, groaning and hanging his head as his hips rolled forwards into the tight heat, accompanied by a sharp gasp and low moan of his lover. "Oh god, Gamzee, you feel so good…!"

"T-Tav…" Gamzee's nails dug into the sheets, clawing at them as he took in a shuddering breath. "Move, please move…don't keep a brother waiting…"

Tavros rolled his hips forwards, earning a soft moan from his lover, and then started a slow pace. But all the little noises Gamzee was making made it hard to hold back, and Tavros couldn't help but thrust deeper into his lover in response.

"Ngh! Ah Tav…" Gamzee spread his legs and clutched Tavros' shoulders, looking up at him with almost pitch black eyes, "Tav, don't hold back. You said you were all up a-ah-and jealous…so take me, please, take me." Gamzee needed it, he needed his lover to claim him, be rough with him, just make him feel something besides the mask he always wore. He needed more of this burning pain. And damn did Tavros deliver.

With a low growl, Tavros pushed Gamzee's legs up to his chest and drove into him, groaning as Gamzee cried out sharply in pleasure. It felt so good, watching his lover submit like this, tossing his head and calling out his name as Tavros moved inside of him, "Gamzee, Gamzee you look so good, mnhh, so good."

Gamzee answered with a loud moan, rocking his hips up to meet with his lover's thrusts, just letting himself be taken. It felt so good, the burning spreading through his body, cleansing him and leaving nothing but pure pleasure. He felt Tavros snap his hips into him, grazing by a spot that made Gamzee's body feel electric, "Motherfuck, Tav, harder, please, mnghf…!"

Leaning over his lover, Tavros moaned incoherently as he picked up the pace, slamming into Gamzee at a slight angle. The answering cry of ecstasy he received made him shudder and gasp Gamzee's name, feeling his lover claw at his back in fervent desperation.

White hot pleasure began to coil around Gamzee's body, surging through his veins and flinging him closer to the cliff with every thrust. He opened his mouth to try and warn his lover, but all he managed to say was a sharp cry of "Tavros!" before he came in a flash of white.

"Ga-Gamzee!" Tavros moaned loudly as he felt his lover contract around him, then leaned over him and sunk his teeth into Gamzee's shoulder, muffling his sounds as he released inside him.

The spark of pain shot through his hazy mind, making Gamzee gasp, a small whine slipping from his lips as he felt Tavros ride out his orgasm inside of him. He let out a shaky breath as he felt his lover pull out; leaving him feeling exhausted and completely satisfied. Reaching up, Gamzee wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down against him, practically purring as he ran his hands over his boyfriend's body.

Tavros peppered his lover's chest and neck with kisses, smiling as he felt Gamzee rub his back soothingly, "Gamz…"

"Yeah Tav?" Gamzee murmured, pressing his lips against the top of his head.

"I love you." Tavros smiled as he felt Gamzee's thin arms wrap tightly around him in response.

"I love you too, Tav." Gamzee reached down and, with a small grunt of effort, snagged the covers and threw them over himself and his lover, "Now sleep, Tavbro." He gazed fondly down at Tavros as his boyfriend nodded and mumbled something quietly before snuggling closer and drifting off. Gamzee lay there for a while, gently stroking his lover's back, watching the late afternoon sun sink into evening, then nighttime. He idly mulled over returning home, but there was nothing there for him. He could sneak back in tomorrow morning. Because right now, the last thing he wanted to do was leave.

So Gamzee nestled down and let himself slip off, the last thing flirting through his mind was how beautiful Tavros looked when he was sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Equius raised his fist and knocked politely, "Young Master? Your father has requested an audience with you in the study." He waited patiently for the flow of profanity, followed by the usual thump of the Young Master rolling out of bed. Literally. But it never came.

Frowning, he tried again, "Young Master? Master Makara has asked for you to join him for breakfast in the study."

Normally, Equius would assume his Young Master was out cold, tangled in blankets snoring peacefully. He would leave and return in an hour or so, repeating the process until he got an answer. But Master Makara had summoned the Young Master. He was expecting him to be up, washed, dressed, and presentable in about an hour.

And the Young Master needed every second of that hour.

"I'm gravely sorry, Young Master, but I need to enter." Equius' had rested on the door knob, pausing for a heartbeat longer, and then opening the door. He walked inside and headed over to the mound of sheets and pillows, carefully stepping around numerous artifacts from his Young Master's interests. "Young Master?"

The bed sheets didn't respond.

Equius cocked his head, confused. This was most unusual for the Young Master. He would have been awake by now. The Head of Staff's eyes traveled across the bed and caught sight of the window, thrown open wide and curtains fluttering gently in the morning breeze.

A horrible feeling bloomed in Equius' stomach, and he hurried over to the bed, hesitating for a second before grabbing the covers and flipping them back.

Empty.

Equius ran to the window and looked down, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the windowsill, "Fuck—I mean fiddlesticks, excuse me." Even in this crisis, Equius would still keep his manners about him. "Young Master…"

Turning around, he marched swiftly from the room, shutting the door behind him and rushing down to the kitchens. He needed to find the Young Master. He had a strong hunch as to where he'd slipped off to, but he couldn't just leave the Makara Manner unattended. He needed someone to act in his stead for the time he would be out, and he knew just who to go to.

The kitchen door swung open with a bang, making Nepeta jump and almost upset her tea, "Wha—Equius? What are you doing here?"

"Nepeta, I need your assistance." The Head of Staff said quickly, "I also need your discretion. Can I trust that you will keep this quiet?"

Setting aside her tea, Nepeta stood, "Of course, what do you need?"

A surge of relief swept over him, and he almost hugged her. Instead he began pacing, "The Young Master is missing. I know where he is and I can go and get him before his father begins to suspect anything. But I need half an hour. Can you please cover for me for half an hour? Master Makara may call upon me, in which case I need you to say I am assisting the Young Master in getting ready. Do not lie to the Master, but please try and buy me some time."

Nepeta nodded silently, "Is…is the Young Master okay?"

Equius paused, surprised by her concern, and then nodded, "Yes. But I need to leave now. I will find you the minute I return. If you need anything, ask Ms. Paint."

"Okay, and Equius?" Nepeta called out as he turned to leave. She smiled when he glanced back curiously, "Good luck!"

Equius' lips turned up slightly at the corners, he nodded, and then left.

"Oh my," Ms. Paint chuckled, appearing from behind some counters with a pan of something delicious smelling, "he must really trust you, deary."

"What do you mean?" Nepeta turned, tilting her head slightly.

"Leaving his post for the Young Master and asking you to be in charge while he's gone." Ms. Paint smiled kindly at her, "He doesn't ask just anyone to take his spot."

"I know," Nepeta smiled, "But the Young Master needs him. He doesn't have a choice…"

Ms. Paint's expression darkened, "I hope they get back in time…"

Rufio groaned and finally, fucking finally, sat down for the first time in eight hours with a long, "Uuuunnngghh…" He leaned back and kicked his shoes off, making small noises of satisfactions as his aching feet were finally freed. God it felt fucking good to sit. He could just feel all his bones sagging in relief, his muscles unwinding and his brain sighing happily. Another day at work; done.

_Ding dong_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rufio jerked upwards, his eyes wide and slightly bloodshot. "Oh hell no. Hell fucking no. This motherfucker right here has to work a fucking night shift! I just sit my fucking ass down and you think you can 'ding dong' my ass? Oh I'm about to ding dong my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting pain for a week!"

Lurching to his feet, Rufio stormed towards the door, hell bent on delivering some god damn justice to the world. The usual kind, even tempered Rufio was nowhere to be seen, nor did he want anything to do with this new version of Rufio.

Yanking open the door, Rufio got about one word out before a miracle happened. He'd barely started on "You—!" before catching sight of the sleek black car out front. That definitely didn't belong to anyone out here. And the man standing before him was dressed in a suit that probably coast Rufio's yearly salary. Swallowing his irritation, he instead said, "How many I help you?"

The man nodded politely, "I am sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but I was looking for the Young Master."

Young Master? Was this guy for real, "There's nobody around here with a name like that."

"Ah, I apologize, I should have made myself more clear; I am looking for Young Master Makara."

Makara? Oh right, that rich little shit who hung around his little bro. "I haven't seen him around lately. Sorry."

"Wait just a moment!" The man quickly held up his hand as Rufio moved to close the door, "It's quite possible he snuck over. He's friends with…someone here and he is desperately needed back home."

Rufio stared at him and then let out a long sigh, "You know what, buddy? Just come in. I'll take you to Tavros' room and you can grab your Master or whatever. Just make it quick and get the hell out."

Equius' mouth contorted slightly but he maintained his composure, nodding and thanking Rufio before stepping into his house. The Head of Staff for the Makaras followed Rufio down carpeted hall, his lip curling at the cheap wood wall work and plastic picture frames.

They reached a door and Rufio shoved it open before standing back and waving Equius in first, then followed him inside.

Gamzee had been dozing lightly, tangled in sheets and his lover, when the door was opened and two people walked in. His head snapped over, eyes growing wide as they locked with a horrified yet familiar stare. His hands gripped Tavros so tightly the male made a small noise of discomfort, squirming a bit and opening his eyes.

"Gamz? Wassgoin' on?" Tavros mumbled, then looked over and jerked away violently, "Rufio!"

Rufio was staring with wide, silent eyes, taking in the entire scene without a flicker of expression on his face.

Equius, however, was another story.

Eyes landed on his Young Master, clearly nude beneath the sheets, and his equally nude…'friend'. They moved to the large purple bruise on his Young Master's shoulder, then to the nail lines down the other male's shoulders and arms. Finally they landed on the discarded bottle of lube, lying on the floor along with an assortment of clothes.

Gamzee felt his heart beat spastically in his chest as he watched Equius take it all in, piecing together the puzzle in mere seconds.

"Your father is expecting you in twenty minutes, Young Master." Equius finally said, his voice frigid and emotionless. He then turned on his heel and left, leaving the three stunned males behind him.

"Gamzee." Tavros practically pleaded, and Gamzee's eyes snapped to his petrified lover.

"I…" Gamzee's mouth worked like a fish out of water, "Tavros…I…"

"You better leave." Rufio said quietly.

Gamzee flinched as through he'd been screamed at. Reaching down, he snagged a pair of boxers and hurriedly pulled them on under the sheets before getting up and grabbing his clothes, yanking them on haphazardly.

Tavros sat there as his lover cast him a frantic look, and then ran out like a whipped dog without another word. He sat there as Rufio slowly closed the door and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Tavros?"

Tavros' eyes flicked up, meeting Rufio's stare.

"How long has that been going on?"

"About a year." Tavros said hollowly.

Rufio looked over the scratch marks and then back up at his little brother's broken expression, "Tavros?"

He didn't respond this time.

"Tavros, buddy, don't make that face. I can't deal with you crying on me. Just…look, put some pants on and then come find me in the living room, okay? I think we need to talk." Rufio stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Nepeta stood outside the massive wooden door, wringing her hands. She knew what to say, she knew how to say it. But…she'd never met the Master before. Taking a breath, she knocked politely and waited.

"Enter."

She flinched slightly at the gravelly voice, and then opened the door and stepped inside. "Sir." She curtsied deeply, feeling her heart begin to speed up under his gaze. She could literally feel it, like a weight boring down on her; scornful, disgusted, it made her flesh crawl. It reminded her of her last Master… "Sir, the Young Master will be with you shortly. I'm sorry for the wait."

"What is taking so long? That boy should have been ready by now."

Nepeta swallowed, her eyes fixed on the floor, "He is getting ready now, I assure you."

"Get out of my sight."

She curtsied and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her and then letting out a shaky breath. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of him…

Turning, she fled down the corridor to wait for Equius to return, a mental countdown already forming in her mind.

The ride back was completely silent. Gamzee sat in the back, pressed against the corner as Equius skillfully maneuvered the car through the beginnings of early traffic. They would make it back in time if he kept going at this pace, but more cars continued to stream out and the speedometer continued to drop.

Equius hadn't said a single word, but his knuckles were white from the force of the grip he had on the steering wheel. His eyes were fixed firmly ahead, his mind carefully focused on the road in front of him instead of the scene that kept trying to flash before his eyes. The Young Master…in bed with…with that…He swallowed sharply, forcing it away again.

They were on the road to the Makara Manner before Gamzee finally broke the silence, "Equius…"

His voice was uncharacteristically changed, sounding surprisingly like his father. It made Equius tense. He knew what would come next. The Young Master would order him to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't uncommon for the higher class to have secret affairs, but Equius had always assumed the Makara's were above all that. But apparently not. And now the Young Master would threaten him, demanding his silence or else he would lose his job, tarnish his name, and throw Equius out into the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"I'm sorry."

It was what his Young Master would call a 'miracle' that Equius had slowed the car down at that exact moment, or they might've ended up wrapped around a tree. As it was, Equius managed to keep control over the car as they pulled up to the Manner and stopped in front of the massive staircase that lead to the pair of enormous doors. One of the doors was open and a servant was hovering around anxiously, obviously waiting for them. "…we have ten minutes, Young Master. Please hurry."

Gamzee opened the car door and bolted up the steps, taking two at a time before vanishing behind the doors. The servant ran down and took the car from Equius, driving it off to park and shine it while the Head of Staff hurried into the home.

Equius didn't have to go looking for her, she was already waiting by the side and practically leapt on him when he entered, "Nepeta!"

"Thank god you're back, the Master has been asking for you both!" Nepeta quickly said, both of them now rushing towards the Young Master's room, "I did as you said, but he is getting impatient."

They reached the door just as Gamzee wrenched it open; wearing a new change of clothes and his hair looking…well it was a lost cause anyway. "Two minutes." He said, and then took off down the hall without another word.

He arrived, breathless and a little flushed, outside his father's study with barely a second to spare. He took only a heartbeat to straighten himself out, take a breath, and then knocked assertively on the thick wood.

"Enter."

Time to dance once more. Gamzee rearranged his expression into a cold disinterest before opening the door and stepping inside, "Sorry I am late, father." He closed the door and approached the desk, stopping at the designated spot.

Cold, dark eyes met his gaze, and Gamzee felt a chill run over him at the silent intelligence behind his father's stare. "It is extremely rude to keep someone waiting. I already ate, you can have a light breakfast when I'm done talking to you. Sit." He gestured towards the customary chair, and Gamzee sat.

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

"You are having a tuxedo fitting tomorrow morning, I wanted to give you a full days notice so you can…get presentable." His eyes raked over Gamzee's lanky frame with obvious distaste.

The world tilted alarmingly, and Gamzee shook his head, "What for? I have tuxedos."

"For your wedding, idiotic boy. It's in two months and I expect you to begin to get ready. The wedding plans themselves are being taken care of by your mother and your fiancé's mother. All you need to do is show up and be a model Makara." His lip curled upwards, "Think you can handle that?"

"T-two months? You said two years!" Gamzee gaped at him, the hard ball that Tavros had smoothed out beginning to solidify again in his stomach.

"Did I?" The cruel gleam was back in the Head of the Family's eye, "Well it's in two months."

Everything was spiraling back out of control again, and this time Gamzee couldn't even say a word. Two months? He leaned back in his chair, stunned, not watching as his father's eyes traveled to his neck and then hardened.

"Stand up." He barked suddenly, and Gamzee's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I said, stand up." He growled, standing himself and walking around from behind his desk.

A bolt of fear went through him and Gamzee hastily scrambled to his feet, standing his ground as his father stopped in front of him, towering over his son.

Slowly, the Head of the Family reached out and gripped the collar of the Polo shirt Gamzee was wearing, pulling it aside and baring a large, purpling love bite. "What. Is. This?"

Gamzee swallowed, feeling like ice was running through his veins.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" He bellowed, shaking his son violently.

"I…a bruise!" Gamzee gasped, clutching his father's hand, eyes wide.

"A bruise, on your neck?" His face was hard, eyes gleaming maliciously.

Gamzee said nothing, just stared up at him, heart beating wildly.

"ZAHHAK!" He thundered, and immediately the door opened, revealing Equius.

Equius' eyes widened slightly at the sight of Master Makara's hand gripping the Young Master's collar, and the expressions on their faces… "Yes, Master?"

"Where did you pick this boy up from this morning?" He asked softly.

Gamzee blanched and Equius felt a chill run through him. "Sir…"

"I asked WHERE?" The Head of the Family shouted, and Equius flinched visibly.

"Father…stop…" Gamzee said, feeling nauseous, "Don't –"

"Shut up!" His father snarled, and cracked his hand across his son's face, making his head snap to the side.

Gamzee hung there limply, eyes wide as the sting made his eyes water. Something warm and wet slid down his cheek like a tear drop, but when he reached up to touch it, his hands came away red. The Makara family ring had cut him across his cheek bone.

"I will only ask once more. Where did you find him?"

Equius, who'd flinched at the sound of Gamzee being hit, now looked at the Master in alarm, "I picked up the Young Master from his friend's home."

"Thank you, Zahhak. You are dismissed."

Equius paused, his eyes moving to the Young Master's limp form in his father's hand, then bowed and exited. He stopped outside the door, something holding him there. The Young Master…Equius couldn't just leave. And…the Master hadn't ordered him away.

Mind made up, Equius stood outside the door.

The door was three inches thick, made out of Walnut and had four ornamental panels carved into the wood. It was practically sound proof, and could most likely stop a bullet. There were three locks on the inside and one on the outside, all tastefully set into the wood.

If the door had been built like the more common place doors, not capable of stopping a bullet and constantly leaked snippets of conversations, then Equius would have heard things that would have confirmed his fears about leaving the Young Master.

He would have heard Master Makara bellowing at his son, shouting accusations and exclamations. He could have heard the soft reply from the Young Master, followed by a loud 'thud' and a sharp cry of pain. He would have heard numerous sounds like that as Master Makara's voice rose in fury, accompanied by the sounds of the Young Master being thoroughly punished throughout his father's flinging accusations, most of which were actually true.

But the door was not a common door. It was a door that could stop a bullet, and would rather burn than let so much as a single whisper slip through its cracks.

So Equius heard nothing and abuse continued silently behind three inches of walnut wood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tavros walked into the living room, his hands stuffed deep into his jeans and his heart somewhere around his navel. He felt nauseous, and the marks Gamzee had left on him from last night burned as a reminder with each step. It had taken him a while to finally get out of bed and put his clothes on. The warm, secure feelings from last night had fled, leaving behind an emptiness that only grew with every step he took.

Rufio was sitting in the living room, toying with an unlit cigarette. He'd quit smoking a few years ago, but every now and then, when he was particularly stressed, he'd light one up. To see it now made Tavros feel horrible, and he stopped right before the hall ended, not wanting to face his brother right now.

But Rufio had spotted him. With a flick the cigarette had vanished, leaving an expectant look on Rufio's face as Tavros hovered around the doorway.

Finally, Tavros stepped into the living room and sat down, crossing his legs tightly and feeling like he'd just eaten a bucket full of frogs.

With a sigh, Rufio sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tavros…fuck man I don't know where to begin…you do realize what you've been doing, right?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I know." Tavros muttered, scowling at his feet.

"Look…first things first; are you okay?"

Tavros looked up, meeting his older brother's concerned gaze. It warmed something inside of him, that despite what his brother had just walked in on, he still cared about Tavros' wellbeing, "Yeah, I'm okay." He gave a strangled sounding laugh, "I mean, I was just walked in on by my big brother and a servant from my best friend's home, who now knows I'm sleeping with his precious 'Young Master'. But you know, other than that, I'm just fine."

"Touché. But I was more concerned with how that snobbish prick treats you."

"Gamzee isn't a snob, and he treats me fine." Tavros replied shortly, the warm feeling vanishing.

"Alright alright, I was just making sure." Rufio held his hands up, and then rubbed his eyes, "Okay, bare with me, I'm exhausted, but…look, buddy, you do realize how bad that looked, right?"

"Yes." Tavros said softly.

"Okay. Because Tavros…I mean shit, that guy is a _Makara_." Rufio made a funny noise, "Those fuckers own, like, half the city. And if all the rumors are true, they're joining their family with the biggest kids on the block. And that combined with the Amporas…fuck Tavros, they run the entire damn place. And you're sleeping with the fiancé of the Peixes family's daughter? Fuck…"

A sour taste filled Tavros' mouth, "Is that all you view them as? Names? Figureheads who live in big houses, own a lot of money, and make investment marriages?"

"Yeah," Rufio shrugged, "that's all they actually are, Tavros. I know you think your friend might be different, but he's a Makara. He's going to get married, take over the business, and leave you behind. We're the bottom rung of the latter, Tavros. It's a fact. The higher-ups only want us around so they can feel better about themselves."

"Gamzee isn't like that!"

"Maybe not now, but give it a few years. Do you think he'll cheat on his new wife with you? Tarnish his family name? Lose billions of dollars? Just for you? I'm sorry Tavros, but you're not that important to him. He's just using you. You need to know this so you won't get hurt later on…"

"You think hearing this doesn't hurt?" Tavros lurched to his feet, furious, "You're wrong about all of that. Gamzee isn't going to marry that woman! He doesn't care about any of that, he's told me himself! He has two years before he's forced to get married to that woman! By that time he'll have figured something out to get away from it!"

"Two years? Tavros…their wedding is in two months." Rufio said quietly.

"T-Two months?" Tavros echoed weakly, staggering back, "No…no he said it was two years…"

"He lied." Rufio said sadly, "I'm sorry little brother, but they're all like that. He's no different."

"Yes he is!" Tavros shouted, balling his hands into fists, "You don't know him like I do!"

"Does he normally lie?"

"I…no of course not. There must be a reason."

"To forget your own wedding date? Must be one hell of a big reason."

"Stop it Rufio! Just shut up! Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth. You need to know it." Rufio stood up and looked down at his little brother, misery plain on his face, "I just don't want him to use you and throw you out."

"What, did that happen to you?" Tavros spat, feeling a savage satisfaction as Rufio recoiled as though struck, "Did someone lie to you and now you're going to take it out on me?" He backed away from his brother, "Gamzee is not that person. He's good and kind and cares about me."

"You're being childish!" Rufio snapped, making Tavros flinch in shock. Rufio never raised his voice to him. "You need to get your head out of the clouds and accept the facts! This isn't some god damn fairy tale, Tavros! Grow up!" He turned and stormed away, leaving Tavros standing alone in the living room.

"Young Master?" Equius said quietly, standing outside the shut door, feeling strangely skittish. There was no answer, and Equius wasn't eager to try again.

When the door had finally opened and the Master left, Equius had looked in to see if the Young Master needed anything. It was only then he'd realized what had gone on behind the locked door. It had taken an hour to get the Young Master back to his room until Equius ended up picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way. But when he'd tried to help treat his wounds the Young Master, who'd never said a sharp word to him in his life, _growled_.

Now he was standing outside of the room, clutching a small white box, willing himself to knock again. Finally he did, and was treated with a low 'enter' from within. Opening the door, Equius stepped inside and bowed, "Young Master, your parents have requested you for dinner. Your mother sent this." He held out the box, avoiding looking at the Young Master's face as the box was taken from him.

"Thanks motherfucker. You can leave now. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Equius bowed again and left, closing the door gently behind him, leaving Gamzee alone with the box.

Moving to his bed, Gamzee settled down on the rumpled sheets and slowly undid the clasp on the box, wondering what his mother would have sent up to him. He lifted the lid and stared at the contents.

Make-up.

Specifically; cover up.

Gamzee stared at the little, neat set of make-up his mother had sent to hide the flaws. The imperfections of her perfect family. Hands shaking, he picked it up and hurled it against the wall.

It connected with a loud crash, breaking the box and sending the contents everywhere.

Gamzee got dressed, cinching his tie up and studying himself in the mirror. For the first time, he finally recognized the person staring back.

The Heads of the Family were sipping on wine and nibbling on appetizers when their son finally made an appearance. Nothing was said as Gamzee walked around the table, taking his place to the left of his father. Wine was poured for him, and then dinner was served.

The atmosphere was stifling as the three Makaras ate silently, like a hair trigger wire just waiting for an excuse to blow.

Equius, who was stationed at his usual spot at the door, was constantly mopping sweat from his face as the aura around the table turned more frightening by the second.

Dinner was finished and dessert as served.

One scoop of mint ice cream placed perfectly in the middle of a crystal bowl. The bowl was atop a dolly on a small dish, placed in front of each family member along with an appropriate spoon.

Gamzee looked up and commented lightly, "You've chosen different bowls, mother."

Mrs. Makara looked up, stunned at being addressed, before quickly regaining her composure and replying simply, "Yes, I just bought these from England."

"England? How nice." Gamzee practically purred, earning a strange look from his mother. He looked down at the ice cream, the sides beginning to melt. It was a perfect scoop, round, creamy, waiting to be used for its purpose. Eaten and forgotten.

Smiling, Gamzee gently picked up the dish and set it on his palm, catching the attention of his father.

"Stop fooling around and eat." He snapped, and Gamzee's head slowly turned, smile growing wider.

"Eat this." He said, then stood and flung it at his father.

The bowl and dish connected with his father's face, the delicate crystal shattering and embedding tiny shards into his face and eyes. Howling, the Head of the Makara family jerked back, clawing at his face as the crystal only dug deeper into his flesh.

"Gamzee!" Mrs. Makara gasped, unable to say anything else as her husband roared in pain.

"You little shit! You'll pay for that!" The Head of the Family, squinting through blood, said as he made a grab for his son—but Gamzee was done being tossed around.

Grabbing his wine glass, Gamzee brought it down on his head with a crash, making his mother shriek and his father's shouting redouble.

A vicious smile played around Gamzee's features and he leapt on the table, sneering down on his parents, "I'm done playing your motherfucking game." He hissed, though it was impossible to tell if anyone could hear him over his father's shouts. "I'm motherfucking DONE." He aimed a kick at the dishes on the table, kicking them high and laughing as they shattered against the wall.

"Zahhak! Do something!" Mrs. Makara wailed, "Stop him! Oh oh oh!"

Equius, who'd been shocked, now ran forward. He felt something cold run through him as Gamzee's head twisted around, maniac smile playing over his features.

"You all up and gonna stop me, brother?"

"Young Master, please, this is ludicrous, come down from there before you hurt yourself."

"HURT MYSELF!?" Gamzee's shrieking laughter echoed through the room, "Look at me! How much worse can it get? MOTHERFUCKING TELL ME HOW MUCH WORSE CAN IT GET!"

"Please, Young Master, come down." Equius pleaded, "Please."

Gamzee snorted, his head rolling to the side, "I think I fucking like it up here. DOESN'T IT LOOK MOTHERFUCKING MEANT TO BE?"

"Equius! I heard the shouting and—Young Master!" Nepeta, who'd come running when she heard the screaming, now gasped in shock.

"Nepeta don't—!" Equius said, but she paid him no heed and ran to Gamzee.

"Young Master," she reached out to him, her expression pleading, "please come down. Let's get you to your room, okay? Come on now, you must be so tired."

"You're right, little motherfucker." Gamzee growled, staring down at Nepeta in a way that made Equius want to step in front of her to shield her from that gaze, "I'm all kinds of tired. Tired of this bullshit. You know how motherfucking miserable I am? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF IT."

"So why don't you come rest?" Nepeta whispered, stretching up to him, "Come on, Gamzee, come rest."

A heart beat of stillness passed over everyone, minus Gamzee's father who was still clawing at his bloody face. Then Gamzee's shoulders slumped and he leapt off the table, letting Equius and Nepeta catch him and take him away to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"He hasn't come out for days." Equius said, staring at the locked door, Nepeta by his side.

"Has he eaten anything?"

"No."

"…are the noises still…?"

"Yes."

Nepeta swallowed, staring at the now silent room. For days, dreadful noises had come from that room—at all hours of the day and night. Screaming, crashing, things breaking and glass shattering. Gamzee had locked himself in there the second after the dinner. The sounds had started not long after.

"I don't know what to do." Equius said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "The Master doesn't care if he starves and the Mistress hasn't said anything since the Master got back from having the crystal removed from his face. He's starving."

"Doesn't he have someone? A friend?" Nepeta asked desperately, and then flinched as something was thrown against the door.

Equius opened his mouth to say no, and then paused. "There is one person…who I believe may be able to help."

"Who—oh." Nepeta fell silent for only a brief moment, "Get him. There's nothing else, he's the only one who could help."

"Will you stand here and keep an eye on him until I come back?" Equius asked.

"Yes, but hurry." Nepeta added as the sound of breaking glass and a screech of pain followed.

The pounding on the door finally drove Tavros out of bed. He didn't know who it was, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone or anything right now. He hadn't heard from Gamzee since the incident and, even though he kept telling himself Rufio was wrong, those words his brother had said were beginning to get to him.

Tavros got to the door and opened it, then tried to slam it shut. But a hand pushed it back open, revealing one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"Listen for just a moment." Equius said, "Don't you know it's rude to close the door in someone's face?"

Tavros felt his upper lip curl, "What do you want?"

"I, no, the Young Master, needs your help this instant. You must come." Equius reached for Tavros, only to blink in surprise as the lower class man recoiled.

"Don't touch me." Tavros spat, "Why the hell should I come with you? Do you know what you people have even done?"

"What—what have I done?" Equius sputtered, looking astounded, "It's you whose been sneaking around with those of higher status!"

Tavros growled, taking a step towards Equius, "He's not 'higher status' he's a fucking person."

The words hit Equius like a slap in the face, echoing like the Young Master's own screams from that night. Equius took a breath and spoke hurriedly, "I understand that. The Young Master is a person, not just a title or a status. But right now he's a person who's in a lot of trouble. Something happened…I don't know what but the Young Master attacked his father and he's been locked in his room for days and he hasn't eaten anything—"

"Woah woah what? He _attacked his father_? Gamzee?" Tavros blinked, anger vanishing instantly. He quickly grabbed his shoes and shut the door, "Take me to him."

Equius was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh thank god you're back, it's getting worse." Nepeta said as Tavros and Equius came running up. "It sounds like he's punching mirrors in there!"

"Look, can you two leave? He'll be more likely to open the door if it's just me." Tavros said, alarmed by Nepeta's words.

Nodding, the two servants backed away until they were at the end of the hall, ready to come running if something were to happen.

Swallowing, Tavros stood at the door and knocked, "Gamz? It's me. Can I come in?"

Silence, and then there was a muffled crash followed by a voice shocking close to the door, like Gamzee had been standing there the entire time, "You alone?"

That didn't sound like Gamzee at all. Tavros' mouth went dry before answering, "Yeah, it's just me."

The lock clicked and the door opened slowly, just barely enough for Tavros to slip in, before being slammed shut and locked again.

Blinking, Tavros' eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, and then he gasped.

Everything was destroyed. Furniture had been overturned and smashed, and nothing had been spared. Clothes were strewn everywhere in various stages of torn to rags, and the bedding had been ripped to shreds. Glass littered the floor like diamonds and light streamed in from the smashed window. The door to the bathroom hung strangely on one hinge, and Tavros could see the corner of a broken mirror. "Shit…Gamzee, what happened in here?" He turned, and then reeled back in shock at the close proximity of his lover.

"What's the matter, motherfucker?" Gamzee hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y-you're hurt!" Tavros gasped, taking in the bloody, battered body of his friend. Some of the injuries looked rather old, while more than a few were still dripping blood.

"Just a motherfucking scratch."

"Shit…Gamzee what happened?" Tavros moved towards him, only to freeze as Gamzee growled. "Gamzee?"

"Don't fucking come near me." Pacing like a caged animal and kicking things out of the way, Gamzee began to talk, "I finally all up and figured out what was wrong, my brother. IT WAS SO FUCKING EASY TO FIX ONCE I KNEW WHAT WAS BROKEN." He didn't seem to notice how Tavros flinched at his raised voice, "It's like I've been set free. FREE TO FLY LIKE I WAS MOTHERFUCKING MEANT TO. Are you here to bring me down, bro?"

The question was as soft as the kiss of blade, and Tavros' eyes widened, "No, no Gamzee of course not. I just…I'm worried about you. You're bleeding and I haven't heard from you since…"

"Since." Gamzee snapped at the word like a starving dog to a bone, "That doesn't matter now, brother. Nobody can touch us here." He began to prowl closer to his lover, backing him into a corner as wood and glass crunched under their feet, "Nobody to MOTHERFUCKING BRING US DOWN."

"G-Gamzee stop it, you need help. You need to be taken out of here. How long has it been since you ate something?" Tavros' back connected with the wall and his voice died as Gamzee slammed his hands on either side of his head, making him flinch.

"What's wrong brother? Didn't you fucking miss me?" Gamzee hissed, leaning over Tavros and grinning down at him.

"Gamzee. Stop it." Tavros said softly, and then recoiled as his lover screamed in his face.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Grabbing Tavros, Gamzee threw him to the floor, ignoring the sharp cry of pain that left his lover's lips as splinters and broken glass scraped his back and hands. He once again leaned over Tavros, but now he was pinning him to the floor, biting down on his shoulder until he got that cry again.

"Gamzee! Stop that hurts!" Tavros tried to twist away, shoving against his friend's chest, but Gamzee was strong. He gasped as nails bit into his sides, scraping under his shirt and tearing at his skin as he felt Gamzee press down against him.

"I'm fucking done taking orders, from you and from everybody else. It's my fucking turn to decide what's gonna happen. UNDERSTAND?" Gamzee's lips warped into a cruel grin before he sunk his teeth into Tavros' shoulder again, not budging as his lover cried out and battered against his chest.

"Gamzee! Gamzee _stoppit you're hurting me!_"

Gamzee paused, giving Tavros enough time to scramble out from beneath him and get away. But he didn't make a break for the door, like Gamzee had expected. Instead, Tavros knelt beside him and reached for him.

"Gamzee please, please stop." Tavros begged, his voice catching.

"It's too fucking late." Gamzee muttered, "It's done. Everything's fucking gone."

"I'm not gone." Tavros said fiercely, "I'm here. I'm here for you, Gamzee. No matter what." He slowly slid closer, shifting through broken things until he reached the most damaged one. Carefully, he gathered Gamzee in his arms and sat back against the wall, cradling his friend in his lap, "It's okay now, Gamzee. I'm here, it's okay."

He didn't cry. He had no tears left. But Gamzee did curl up and clutch his lover's shirt, burying his face in his chest mournfully. "Tavros."

"I'm here, Gamzee, it's okay." Tavros said soothingly, running his hand over Gamzee's back and kissing the top of his head, "You're going to be okay."

Equius and Nepeta looked up sharply at the sound of a door opening, waiting for the worst. Instead, they watched as Tavros slowly stepped out, whispering something to the person behind him.

"Come on Gamz," Tavros coaxed, keeping his voice low and comforting, "let's get you out of here."

Blinking and looking extremely disgruntled, Gamzee finally came out of the room, holding tightly onto Tavros' hand. In his other hand was a duffle bag, stuffed with the only things left in his room that hadn't been torn to pieces. It consisted of one set of pants, two shirts, and a handful of other things Gamzee had rapidly crammed in before Tavros had caught a glance.

"Young Master!"

Gamzee twitched as he watched the servants hurry towards them, his hand tightening on Tavros', but otherwise remained calm as they approached.

"Where are you going?" Nepeta asked, spotting the bag in Gamzee's other hand.

"He's going to come home with me." Tavros said simply.

"For…for a little while, right?" Nepeta's voice trailed off, looking at Gamzee.

"I don't think so, my wicked little sister." Gamzee rasped, his voice sounding like sand paper.

"Oh…" Her face visibly fell, surprising them.

"Aw don't look like that," Gamzee set down his bag and ruffled her hair, "It's for the motherfucking best I get the hell outta here. It's not good to keep people locked up, you know? Suffocating and shit." He looked over to Equius and his lips twitched into something resembling a smile, "Thanks for looking out for a brother, Equius."

Equius nodded stiffly and Gamzee's grin turned just a little more genuine.

Picking up his bag, the two of them walked down the steps and towards the front door, flanked by the servants. He'd barely reached the door before someone stopped him.

"Gamzee!"

The four of them turned around in surprise to see Mrs. Makara standing there, her make-up impeccable and her light colored eyes staring at her only son. "Gamzee." She said again, the word unfamiliar in her mouth.

"Mother." Gamzee said shortly.

"Where, uh, where are you going?" She asked, her head tilted to the side. She didn't seem to notice the servants or Tavros; as though they were part of the scenery.

"I'm leaving." He replied in a cold, clipped tone.

"Why?"

Even Equius looked incredulous at the question, though he had the poise not to show it on his face.

"Are you blind?" Gamzee spat, "The state of my motherfucking face should be enough of an answer!"

She flinched, "Don't use such foul language, please." She took a small breath, "Your father only wants to best for you. He wants to give you the best things he possible can. Why do you reject all these blessings? He only wants you to be happy."

Something dark passed across Gamzee's face, "Money isn't happiness, mother."

She smiled, her painted face smooth and unblemished, "Of course it is, sweetie. What else matters?"

"Gamzee." Tavros said softly as he felt his lover stiffened beside him.

Gamzee opened his mouth, started to speak, and then closed it again. He paused, his hand on the door, as though he would say good-bye to her. But then the moment was gone, and Gamzee flung the door open and stormed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rufio was waiting outside when Tavros and Gamzee finally arrived. Tavros only needed one look to know he was in deep shit. The kind of shit one gets into when you forget to tell your guardian you're going out and they wake up to find you missing.

Sighing softly, Tavros walked up the path to his house, toeing Gamzee along behind him. "Look, before you ground me for all eternity, can I at least explain?"

Rufio, his arms crossed tightly against his chest, glared fiercely down at his younger brother, "You have two seconds. Talk."

"He needed me." Was all Tavros could come up with.

Rufio opened his mouth, a vein bulging alarmingly in his forehead, before he reined it in. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he tried again, "You…Tavros what were you thinking. What possibly could have gone through your mind that would stop you from taking two seconds, _two fucking seconds_, from telling me you're going out so I don't have a fucking heart attack when I find you missing!"

Tavros flinched, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, Rufio. But it was an emergency."

He gave Gamzee, who'd been silent the entire time, a once over, "He looks like shit." A few tense moments passed before Rufio groaned, "Oh get your asses inside I'm not going to kick you out in the streets."

Pulling Gamzee along, Tavros quickly ducked around his older brother and into the house. He knew he wasn't out of trouble—far from it—but for the moment he could focus on cleaning up his lover. Tugging Gamzee along, they dropped his stuff off in Tavros' room and then moved into the bathroom.

Sitting Gamzee on the edge of the bathtub, Tavros began searching for disinfectant, band-aids, and cotton balls. Finding what he needed, he turned back to his lover and knelt before him, "Gamz?"

Dark eyes flickered uncertainly before fixating themselves on Tavros' upturned face.

Tavros pressed his lips together, his eyes roving over the fading bruises on his lover's face. There was a cut along his cheekbone which had crusted over…he'd deal with that one first. Wetting a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol, Tavros gently began to clean away all the dried blood and grime from his friend's face.

Gamzee sat quietly, not reacting beyond the occasion sharp intake of breath whenever the alcohol contacted an open wound. He seemed to be a million miles away, lost in thought and completely removed from everything. He didn't move as Tavros cleaned off his face, neck, and then removed his shirt to get at the rest of him.

Cotton ball after cotton ball fell to the ground as Tavros worked on patching Gamzee up. Most of the bruising was old and healing by itself, but Gamzee's hands…those looked bad. The knuckles were filthy with dried blood and, when Tavros looked closer, embedded with bits of broken glass.

Swallowing his revulsion, Tavros picked up one of Gamzee's limp hands and tried to figure out how to go about cleaning it. He could pick out all the glass…but he didn't want to hurt Gamzee anymore than he already was. He couldn't clean it without forcing the glass in deeper. So he did what anyone would do in that sort of situation.

"MOM! CAN YOU COME HERE A MINUTE?"

When Mrs. Nitram came into the bathroom she did a good job covering up her reaction to seeing Gamzee and her son in this state. She sat down next to Gamzee and took his hand on her lap while Tavros sat on the other side. "Keep him distracted." Was all she said before taking out a pair of tweezers.

"Gamzee," Tavros called, catching his lover's eye and smiling at him, "you're going to stay with me for a while, alright? You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

Gamzee focused on his lover, not hearing anything but comforted by the sound of Tavros' voice. He ignored the tugging sensation on his knuckles, letting himself be swept away by the soothing murmur of his lover's words. He sat there submissively as his hands were bathed in alcohol and bound, then let himself be led to Tavros' room.

Getting Gamzee into his bed wasn't too hard, and Tavros tucked him in with almost a motherly air, "Sleep, Gamz, I'll be here when you wake up." He leaned over Gamzee and kissed his forehead softly, "I love you."

"Tavros." Was all Gamzee said, before obediently shutting his eyes and relaxing into the sheets.

After he was sure Gamzee was alright, Tavros went back into the bathroom where he found his mother and Rufio waiting. Getting on his knees, he began to pick up all the soiled cotton balls, grateful his mother had already gotten rid of the glass.

"Honey, you want to tell me why I have a Makara child in my house lookin' like he stuck his hands in a blender?"

"That's Gamzee." Tavros said, suddenly exhausted and not wanting to have this talk.

"I know that's Gamzee, but why does the poor child look like that?" She pressed, hands on her hips and eyebrows furrowed. Despite Gamzee not being her child, she'd known him since he was a toddler. Seeing him like that was something she could live with forgetting.

"And while you're at it," Rufio added, "what the hell happened?"

Sitting back on his heels, Tavros sighed, "It's a really, really long story."

"We've got time." Rufio replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Fine. Gamzee and I have been friends since we were little. We grew up together and I'm his only friend. He's my only friend. We're everything to each other." Tavros began, not knowing where to start, "One day that turned into something more. Gamzee has always hated his life at home. His parents were never around and nobody treated him like an actual person. His father, recently, just tried to marry him off to some girl."

"Oh yes, I heard about that." Mrs. Nitram murmured.

"It got to be too much and something happened, an argument I think, and…well you saw what happened to Gamzee." Tavros stood, crossing his arms, "He has nowhere to go and I'm not leaving him. I'm all he has." Turning to his brother, Tavros continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but one of his servants came and said Gamzee was in trouble. I didn't think. I just had to get to him."

"Well, he can stay here until he's better. But he can't live here, Tavros." Mrs. Nitram said softly, "I can't have a Makara child in my house. They'll come looking for him. He's the heir to the family, after all."

"No he's not! That's what I've been trying to say! He's not a Makara, he's not an heir; he's just _Gamzee_." Tavros snapped, feeling frustrated, "That's all he wants to be! Just a person! Like you and me!"

"But dear, he's not." Mrs. Nitram replied, "Nobody is 'just a person.' He's not and you're not either. Everyone has a place in the world; everyone has a name and a destiny. You need to embrace who you really are. He shouldn't be ashamed or upset. He _is_ Gamzee Makara, heir to the Makara family. It's up to him to decide what that means."

Tavros entered his bedroom and set the bowl of warm water down on his night stand, laying the washcloth beside it. He then turned to the lump in his bed and reached forwards, intending to seek out Gamzee from beneath the covers.

A low warning growl came from somewhere deep within the fluffy fortress, and Tavros' hand froze.

"Gamz? It's me. I need to see your hands okay? I have to clean them out. C'mon." He moved again, this time pushing the comforter back and exposing his boyfriend.

"Tav?" Gamzee whispered, his voice harsh and raspy.

"Shit, Gamz, you look awful." Tavros sat beside him and pressed his hand to Gamzee's forehead. The young Makara was pale and sweaty, his lanky hair clinging to his head in greasy strips. His lips were colorless and his eyes darted around like a nervous animal's. "Oh god you're burning up…"

"Tav?" Gamzee said softly, and then whined when Tavros' hand was pulled away.

"Shh, I'm right here. It's okay just relax." Tavros gently pulled out Gamzee's limp hands and set them on his lap, "I'm gonna clean your hands and then I'll get you something for that fever, okay? Just relax."

"Tav?"

"I'm right here, Gamzee." Tavros soothed him as he unwound the bandages, sighing in relief when he exposed his knuckles. Scabs had formed over the cuts and everything seemed to be healing fine. But just in case Tavros wiped them down with the washcloth before rebinding them. "I'm gonna get the medicine, I'll be right back."

Gamzee said nothing as Tavros tucked him back in and left.

"How's he doing?" Mrs. Nitram asked as she watched her son bustle around.

"He's sick. He has a fever and I don't know what caused it." Tavros threw the towel in the sink and started rummaging around through the medicine cabinet, "Do we have anything for a fever?"

"It was probably stress…" Mrs. Nitram murmured to herself as she pushed her youngest son out of the way and selected the right bottle. "Here, give him two tablespoons of that and he should be fine by morning."

Tavros hurried back into his room and measured out the medicine, "Gamzee, open your mouth." He grinned at the slight grimace he got in return. Some things never changed. "Don't be like that, you know it's going to help you."

Gamzee's disgusted expression made it quite clear what he thought of that. But after a little pleading on Tavros' part, he finally opened his mouth and allowed himself to be drugged.

"There you go." Tavros set the bottle down and leaned over, kissing Gamzee on his forehead. "Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Tav?"

"Yeah Gamzee?"

"Don't let them come for me."

"Who?"

But the medicine had taken effect and Gamzee slid into sleep without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_People made of glass were dancing like ballerinas in music boxes. Around and around they spun, all in beautiful colors and painted faces. Gamzee danced with them, just as fragile and in tune with the song. It was a light, playful melody, almost like a carnival. _

_Around and around he spun, holding his partner tight. The music tinkled on, and the people all danced as one. They moved together, stepped together, and spun together. Gamzee spun with them, around and around. His partner was holding him tight. Too tight. It began to hurt, and his delicate glass body began to break._

"_Stoppit! You're hurting me!"_

_Around and around the people danced, music sprinkling down on their fragile bodies. The cracks began larger, breaking out of control and jolting all over his body. It hurt, like paper cuts, and every time he moved they only grew wider. Around and around his partner spun him, until Gamzee cried out and turned to broken pieces in his arms. _

_The pieces fell to the floor like little snowflakes, spiraling away as the people danced. _

_Around and around they spun, like little dolls, all to the same tune._

Gamzee awoke gradually, his heartbeat strangely slow and calm. He was surrounded by the smell of Tavros, which made him smile faintly. His body ached, but as he lay in the tangled sheets of his lover's bed, he couldn't bring himself to care. The physical pain felt like a gift after all the years of mental agony.

Turning his head, he caught the slight of a ruffled Mohawk and a peacefully dreaming face. Warmth bloomed inside of Gamzee, chasing away the darkness in his mind as he saw his love. Tavros…Tavros was always there for him. When things got to be too bad, he was the one to pick Gamzee up and tell him he could make it.

Gamzee leaned over and softly pressed his lips against Tavros' forehead, then nestled back into the sheets, waiting for Tavros to wake. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone as fantastic as the man sleeping next to him right now, but he profusely thanked whatever act it was.

"Gamz?"

The groggy voice broke Gamzee out of his musings and he looked over to see Tavros blinking sleepily at him, "Hey Tavbro." He smiled and ran his fingers through the shaggy Mohawk.

Tavros smiled tiredly and nestled closer to his lover, "How're you feeling?"

"Loads better, my wicked brother. Loads better." Gamzee murmured, though his eyes were still a little bloodshot, and he kissed the top of his head. "It was chill of your folks to all up and let me stay with you."

"Yeah." Tavros mumbled, looking a little out of focus as he thought about what he and his mother had spoken about. He shifted closer and slid an arm around Gamzee's waist, letting their legs tangle together. He casually ran his hand along Gamzee's face, pausing at his forehead for only a second before moving on. His fever had broken.

Gamzee closed his eyes at the caress and ran his thumb over Tavros' cheek, "I love you, Tav."

Tavros smiled at the gentle touch, "I love you too, Gamzee."

"No bro, I mean I really love you." Gamzee stressed, opening his eyes and suddenly looking serious, "You're always all up and there for a brother whenever he needs you. You never judge even when a bro acts like a stupid motherfucker. You're just always there and understanding and I'm one lucky motherfucker."

"Gamzee, you don't have to thank me for that." Tavros said softly. He was just glad that the real Gamzee was back, instead of that person from before with so much pent up rage. "That's what a friend and, uh, a boyfriend is for." He smiled, his cheeks darkening slightly as he blushed.

"…what the motherfuck did I ever do to deserve you?" Gamzee murmured, looking at Tavros like he was a hand delivered miracle. Rolling over so he was on top of him, Gamzee gave him a slightly more genuine smile and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Tavros'.

A small smile lifted up Tavros' lips and he loosely wrapped his arms around Gamzee's shoulders, rubbing his back soothingly. He loved that soft sound of happiness that vibrated on Gamzee's lips as he ran his hands down his back.

Gamzee broke away, moving his lips down Tavros' jaw and to his throat, nibbling playfully. He loved that small hitch in his lover's breath as he ran his tongue up his throat before kissing just under his jaw. Tavros' hands were still wandering over his back, fingers playing with the small strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up. He smiled and lay down on top of Tavros, nuzzling his head up under his lover's chin.

"Hey, Gamz?" Tavros said after a while, reluctant to break the tranquility of the moment.

"Yeah bro?" Came the muffled murmur.

"I have to go to work today, but when I come back I think there's a lot of, um, well stuff we gotta figure out, you know?"

"I hear ya bro." Gamzee mumbled, sounding rather apathetic towards the whole thing.

Tavros smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's mess of hair, "I'll be back in the early afternoon, alright? If you need anything just as my mom—she'll help you out."

"Thanks bro…I dunno what this here motherfucker would do without you."

Soft lips pressed against the hollow of his throat and Tavros shivered slightly, before managing to push the sleepy Makara off of him and begin to get ready. He was aware of Gamzee's eyes on him as he pulled on clothes and straightened his hair, just lazily watching Tavros get ready for a work day. When he had his shoes on, Tavros went back to the bed and kissed Gamzee tenderly, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Have a good day at work, Tavbro." Gamzee chuckled, smiling up at him.

"Thanks, Gamzee."

When Tavros came home nothing seemed to be out of place. His family was still off at work and Gamzee was lounging around in the living room. Someone, probably Mrs. Nitram, had helped him change his bandages and forced him to shower. The youngest Makara looked a lot better. The bruising along his body had begun to fade into a sickly yellow and the gash along his cheekbone was knitting together cleanly.

"Hey Gamz," Tavros called as he kicked off his shoes and stretched, "how are you feeling—woah!" He was cut off by Gamzee's body knocking into him, hugging him tightly and restricting his breathing to a rather alarming point, "Ah, Gamzee, ribs…"

"Sorry bro." Gamzee grinned, backing off, "Welcome home."

The simple phrase filled Tavros with warmth and he blushed furiously, feeling oddly pleased, "Thanks. I've got some good news, actually!"

"Yeah? Lay that wicked shit on a brother."

"I got a promotion! Now I'm filing papers and all that shit for the boss of the factory. It practically doubled my pay." Tavros' grin was infectious, and Gamzee laughed delightedly.

"Congratulations motherfucker!" Gamzee ruffled his hair and kissed Tavros on the nose, earning a small squeak from his lover.

"You're in a really good mood." Tavros added, wandering over to the couch and flopping down.

"Yeah bro, I all up and got some good news of my own." Gamzee sat next to him and squirmed around excitedly, "You'll never guess who all up and called me today."

Gamzee got a phone call? Tavros sat up, feeling some of his elation melt away. Only a very select few people knew of Gamzee staying here—and almost all of them were people who Tavros didn't want to be hearing from. "Who?"

"Equius! Motherfucker all up and called a brother and told me what the fucks been going down since I…uh…left." Gamzee finished lamely, rubbing his bandaged hands absentmindedly.

"Oh? And what'd he say?"

"Well a few things; first up is my engagement has all up and been cancelled since apparently there 'is no Young Master' anymore." Gamzee said, quoting Equius with his fingers, "Which means nobody is gonna come after me! I'm motherfucking _free_."

Nobody was coming for him. It filled Tavros with two very strong, conflicting feelings. One was shock and sadness that Gamzee's family really didn't care about him. Sure, he'd they'd been pretty fucking horrible to him, but to not come after their only son? It really solidified Tavros' notion of them viewing Gamzee as nothing more than an item. He didn't have a family now. He was alone.

But no, he wasn't alone. He had Tavros. And nobody was coming for him this time, so they could be together. Gamzee was free, free from the suffocating life of the Makara family and from his abusive father. But Gamzee couldn't stay here…Mrs. Nitram had already said that much.

So that left the thing that Tavros had been thinking about all during work, "Hey, Gamzee? I wanna ask you something."

"Sure thing, bro." Gamzee smiled toothily at him.

"Want to get an apartment?"

Gamzee blinked, stunned, "What? Like, with you? Together?"

"Yeah. I have a job now so I can afford the rent—and I've saved a lot of my money. It, uh, wouldn't be a nice apartment though. We'd have to live…like in a…well a shitty neighborhood." Tavros shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. He was used to living in bad places, and didn't really mind it. But Gamzee…Gamzee was another story. He was used to living a pampered lifestyle with servants and three solid meals a day. It would be a huge shock to him.

"Yeah!" Gamzee shouted, interrupting Tavros' thought process, "Fuck yes, Tavros! Oh holy shit our own place? Like, we get the keys?"

Tavros giggled, "Yes Gamzee you can have your own set of keys, but I don't think you understand completely. It's gonna be hard."

"I know." Gamzee said simply, "I'm not blind, Tavbro. We're gonna be poor motherfuckers and living in a shit place, but I don't care. I'm free and I have you. It's motherfucking paradise."

"Gamzee…" Tavros was taken aback, and then quickly hugged his lover, "Okay. Okay let's do it. Let's get an apartment together."

"Bitch tits!" Gamzee exclaimed, causing Tavros to snort and giggle into his hands. "Oh, and I got something that might help us along in the money aspect. I don't really know what the fuck half of this shit is, but it's expensive." Gamzee got up and vanished, only to return with his duffle bag. He opened it and showed Tavros the contents.

Inside, in a haphazard pile, were numerous items. Small, ornamental objects inlaid with jewels as well as hand painted carvings and small, foreign artifacts.

"My parents would always send me this shit when they traveled. It's gotta be worth something." Gamzee said casually.

"Is that what you crammed into your bag?" Tavros asked incredulously, remembering that Gamzee had indeed packed some things when he hadn't been looking. "Did you plan this?"

"Nah bro, I just figured it might be better to take some of this shit just in case." Gamzee smiled at Tavros and set down the back. "That should help, right bro? And I can get a job and help out. Don't worry Tav, you don't need to take care of me."

"Yes I do. You're impossible." Tavros mumbled, and then grinned. "Alright, I guess we better get going then."

"Sounds like a wicked plan, my best bro."

They grinned at each other and then curled up on the couch, satisfied with their plans for the future. Tavros thought about his job and the apartment they'd soon get, already making plans with what to do and where to look. Gamzee merely sat back and thought about Tavros, his Tavros, and let a small smile unfurl over his lips. He didn't have much to his name anymore, but he had Tavros. And to Gamzee Makara, that was all he needed.

The End.


End file.
